


Внимание: Кардифф впереди

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Femslash, Het, Humor, M/M, Rift, Sexual Humor, Slash, just for fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Инквизитор и Ко встречаются с новым Разрывом. Вполне будничное дело, разве что... теперь это ход не оттуда, а туда.





	1. Chapter 1

Предельно сконцентрировавшись, Тревелиан макнул кончик большого сизого пера в серебряную чернильницу и поднял его. Крупная темная капля, задержавшись на самом кончике, упала вниз с крошечным всплеском, и он наконец смог продолжить писать отчет. Переписывать.  
После того, как кончилась история с Корифеем, а след Соласа был окончательно потерян, приключений стало на порядок меньше, и даже самая захудалая вылазка в Редклифф для урегулирования конфликтов с рыбаками, задирающими цены, якобы вкладывая в них «налог от Инквизиции», казалась событием.  
Путешествие в Западный Предел было утомительным, там и в прохладные месяцы года было душно, что говорить о лете, когда жара ослепляла, а за каждой второй дюной мерещился оазис. Но несмотря на эти неудобства, из происшествий, которые могли быть отражены в отчете, осталось всего ничего: разборка с очередными контрабандистами и стычка с двумя агрессивными фениксами.  
  
Максвелл вздохнул и посмотрел на узор на чернильнице, выполненный из летящих друг за другом грифонов, прикидывая, какой бы еще воды налить в доклад о событиях. Ему всегда казалось, что тексты длиной до двух-трех страниц не тянут на хоть какую-нибудь важность.  
Он уже начал сетовать на то, что среди притупляющего сонного морока июля и общего бездействия, утопит свои мозги в жиру, когда утреннее письмо, затерявшееся на его столе среди страниц с недостаточно подробным описанием того, как Варрик выбирался на лошади из бархана, попалось ему на глаза.  
  
Инквизитор возбужденно приподнялся, срывая свежую печать. Это должно быть чем-то важным! Предельно важным! Например, стая кровожадных драконов, решивших съесть Вал Руайо целиком. Или очередной отряд красных храмовников, всплывший вдруг в какой-нибудь забытой Создателем глуши.  
О, нет, пожалуй, он обрадовался рано. Всего лишь пара строк об одном из немногих Разрывов, оставшихся незамеченным из-за небольшого размера. Он уже представлял эту трещинку, из которой едва-едва просачивались мелкие духи. Но что ж.  
Тревелиан посмотрел на свою руку, блекло светящуюся в пламени свечей, разгонявшем сумрак в углу его покоев. Медленного убийцу, вшитого в его плоть. Он привык к этому, и это было ужасно.  
Даже самые маленькие дырки стоили того, чтобы быть залатанными. Мало ли как они могли расползтись.  
  
…  
  
Когда Максвелл подкинул в таверне запрос, кто не прочь сопроводить его на очередное задание, желающие косяками не посыпались.  
Сера свесила руки и ноги за перила, сидя на лестнице, и поболтав ими, выдала незаинтересованное: «ну лан». Варрик, зашедший за стаканчиком прохладительного, услышал слово «Разрыв» и быстро вышел.  
Инквизитор и сам понимал, что поездка не обещает стать источником ярких впечатлений, но на безрыбье и эта кроха адреналина была тем еще раком.  
Бык размашисто развел плечами. После путешествия в Западный Предел, где он только и делал, что потел, и не в излюбленных им положениях, а везде и всюду, куда доставали палящие лучи солнца, он был рад прогулке в прохладный ферелденский край.  
Зато Блэкволл, олицетворение совести и благочестия, а в моменты раннего лета, как сейчас, еще и модель для цветочных венков, даримых ему в неисчислимом количестве благодарными детишками, что обзавелись деревянными поделками, с жаром согласился.  
  
Тревелиан с облегчением выдохнул, заказал себе кружку эля и объявил, что еще полчасика, и можно будет уже собирать вещи.  
  
Позднее он мог назвать это приключение, если не самым странным на его памяти, то в топ десятке точно.  
  
…  
  
В низине было действительно не в пример прохладнее. Многочисленные деревья, создающие тень, в этот раз не усложняли им путь, как это обычно бывало, но создавали подобие комфорта.  
  
— Я еду из чистого благородства, — передразнила Быка Сера, — и поэтому я щупаю Инки-пинки каждые пятнадцать минут.  
  
Кунари, подтягивающий Максвеллу ремень, на котором крепился щит, приподнял бровь.  
  
— Когда ты стала такой вредной по отношению к отношениям?  
— Когда меня бросила эта… — Эльфийка шмыгнула носом. — Как ее? Ну такая, бедрастая. У нее еще жопа такая. И ляхи прямо аж вообще. Убить можно.  
— Из-за чего бросила? — сочувственно поинтересовался Инквизитор.  
— Я не смогла вспомнить ее имя.  
— А.  
— Тоже мне повод.  
  
Инквизитор постарался с пониманием кивнуть и быстро переключиться на Блэкволла в отдалении, сравнивающего ориентиры на карте с ориентирами на местности.  
  
— Мы уже близко? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Страж посмотрел на него тяжело и устало, вкладывая во взгляд и «за столько лет не научился пользоваться картой, школьник» и «я глубоко осуждаю вас за то, что выносите такого священного агнца как романтические отношения на алтарь сплетен».   
  
— Похоже, что до необходимого места всего футов пятьдесят. — Блэкволл задумчиво покопался в бороде. — Но теперь мне кажется, будто ориентир неточен.  
  
Максвелл был вынужден с ним согласиться. Несмотря на черточки на карте, которые Страж назвал ориентиром, никаких внешних признаков Разрыва не было. Ни тягостного уныния, в которое погружалась природа вокруг, ни изумрудных отсветов плоти разверзающейся Завесы, ни крошечных призраков вокруг. Им и раньше приходилось встречать маленькие Разрывы, но чтобы совсем без признаков — это было чем-то новеньким.  
  
— Хм.  
— Возможно, ты тоже что-то попутал с картой, — запоздало вступился за топографическую одаренность своего любовника Бык, заглядывая в бумагу через их головы. — Хм.  
— Хм! — громко фукнула Сера, посчитав должным тоже стать рядом и многозначительно посмотреть на чертеж местности. — Что? Я думала, так все делают.  
  
Они замолчали и прислушались. Ветер стих, ни одна птица не пела. Может быть, все же Блэкволл не ошибся.  
  
— Давайте обойдем все кругом, — предложил Инквизитор. — Думаю, что это может быть и не Разрыв.  
— Не Разрыв, а что?  
— Не знаю. Что-нибудь, что разведчики могли принять за него.  
— Что можно принять за Разрыв?  
— Можно я скажу? — вклинилась эльфийка. — Была у меня как-то одна мадама, так у нее в основания ног такое творилось, что разве что демоны не вылезали.  
— Избавь нас от подробностей. — Тревелиан запретил своему воображению какие бы то ни было действия по поводу ярко описанного образа и пошел в противоположную сторону.  
  
Как он ни старался принюхаться к воздуху и по-собачьи учуять какие-то неполадки, у него не выходило. Может, он выглядел излишне самонадеянным, пытаясь обнаружить прореху в Завесе по запаху, но раньше удавалось. Миазмы гниения и разрушения, оставляемого после себя демонами, ощущались вполне отчетливо. А еще это — холод. Он не думал, что бывает _холодный_ запах. Раньше не думал. Но во что только ни поверишь, когда кожа заиндевает, а в носу вырастают сосульки.  
  
Услышав хруст веток, Максвелл резко обернулся, но его скорости на реакцию не хватило.  
Что-то небольшое и коричневое так скоро метнулось к нему, что он даже не успел сконцентрироваться и разглядеть, что это.  
Слишком быстрое для демона, слишком мобильное для нежити, слишком тихое для любого существа в доспехах.  
Оно просто набросилось сбоку, будто самка, охраняющая гнездо с детенышами. Не рассчитывая силы, не обдумывая последующее.  
Зубы и руки стали щупать его доспех на прочность, и уже этого времени было достаточно на то, чтобы освободить меч от оков и, оттолкнув существо от себя, предупредить его последующий бросок.  
  
— Что ты? — сквозь зубы прошипел Инквизитор, удерживая его на расстоянии длины клинка.  
  
Уродливое лицо походило на человеческое. Будто все его составляющие, нос, рот, глаза, потаяли от жары, а потом застыли, оплывая на видоизмененном черепе. Никакой брони на существе не было, лишь ткань, и это вряд ли было разумно. Может, оно не ждало стычки? Но почему тогда бросилось сразу, а не попыталось убежать?  
Чем оно было?  
  
Глаза, смотревшие на него, были… абсолютно черными. Без проблеска, словно даже свет не отражался в их агатовой поверхности. Ни единого блика, абсолютная непроглядная тьма.  
Пока Тревелиан не увидел в них себя.  
Ощущение было знакомым. Первый раз он испытал такое, сглупив и заглянув в глаза Гордыне. Но было ли это существо демоном? Было или?..  
Он опустил меч, рассматривая свое отражение. И создание показалось таким понимающим, печальным, единственным видящим его настоящего…  
  
Свист пролетающей мимо стрелы отрезвил. Она воткнулась в грудь чужака, увязая в его плоти, и его вой боли был наполнен таким страданием, что напоминал китовую песнь.  
Максвелл потряс головой, сбрасывая с себя морок. Шум внутри рассеялся, и он вернулся к реальности.  
  
Создание, пусть уже и не такое расторопное, как в самом начале, ускользнуло за деревья.  
  
— Еще один! — оповестила кого-то — или Быка, или Блэкволла — Сера, бросаясь за ним.  
  
Она обернулась, окидывая Инквизитора быстрым взглядом.  
  
— Эй, ты норм? — Она вытянула еще одну стрелу из колчана. — Видел эту дрянь?  
— Что это? — спросил он на этот раз ее, хотя у нее вряд ли был ответ.  
— Без понятия! Но лучше завалить, так?  
— Так. — Тревелиан моргнул, вглядываясь в дымчатый туман, сгущающийся за деревьями, где скрылось существо.  
  
Теперь он был наготове, меч, щит, внимательность. Шуршание впереди — неизведанное удалялось.  
На повороте, перепрыгивая через длинный корень дерева, преграждающий путь, Максвелл подумал, что упускать «нечто» — в мыслях он нарек существо этим словом, — никак нельзя. Им хватает и прочей пакости, что шастает по горам и долам Ферелдена, пугая мирный народ, чтобы добавлять еще один экземпляр в этот серпентарий.  
Впереди мелькнула светлая шевелюра Серы. Эльфийка, казалось, не бежала, а летела вперед. Впрочем, с ее комплекцией это было не сложно. Инквизитор не раз задумывался о том, как ее не сносит порыв ветра, когда она подпрыгивает.  
  
Провал очередного Разрыва захватил своим сиянием весь пролесок, но был столь неожидан, что Инквизитор остановился. Ощущения ли обманывали его или глаза, но это мало походило на все те Разрывы, что он уже видел.  
Во-первых, он не был зеленым. Тревелиан, конечно, не посещал спецлекцию по Разрывам, где говорили бы, что они обязательно должны быть зелеными, но он их встретил столько за свой век, что этот цвет успел ему изрядно надоесть.  
Розово-сиреневая сверкающая трещина мерцала, то бледнея, то разгораясь.  
Во-вторых, то, на что Максвелл привык опираться в определении места очередного червоточины в Тень — собственные ощущения, во многом обеспечиваемые маяком, не перестающим беспокоить его руку. Рядом с Разрывами он всегда чувствовал тревогу, волнение, даже злость как первую вспышку адреналина, помогающего ему быстрее устранять их.  
Сейчас его просто подташнивало, но это скорее было обусловлено скорым бегом.  
  
«Нечто» было прямо перед ними. Захваченный ярким свечением силуэт был до отвращения похож на человеческий. Дергая себя за инородный предмет, застрявший в груди, существо обернулось.  
Сера подняла лук, готовясь угостить его еще одной стрелой, если оно кинется на них. Но оно не кинулось.  
И Инквизитор видел такое впервые. Чтобы кто-то осознанно шагнул в Разрыв. Все всегда утекали оттуда. Духи, демоны. Ценой своей жизни, даже зная, что их ожидает, видя, насколько сильнее противник, они выползали из Тени, чтобы умереть здесь, но не жить там.  
А нечто просто взяло и ушло туда.  
  
Сера обернулась к нему, пожимая плечами. Ее сложно было удивить, но даже у нее брови от увиденного приподнялись домиком.  
  
— И я ничего не понимаю, — прошептал Тревелиан, едва шевеля губами.  
  
Подобравшиеся к ним с другой стороны Блэкволл с Быком юмора тоже не оценили. Увидев Разрыв нового типа, кунари быстро обнажил секиру, припрятанную на время пути сюда, и недовольно засопел.  
  
— Что это? — деловито поинтересовался Страж, водя рукой из стороны в сторону, словно надеясь на то, что врата в Тень развеются, как облако дыма.  
— Нашел кого спросить, борода. — Сера забросила лук за спину и развернулась к Максвеллу. — Другой вопрос — что мы будем делать?  
— Думаю… — тот нахмурился, — как обычно. Что нам остается?  
  
С небольшой долей ностальгии он вспомнил, как раньше они путешествовали с Соласом. Видя всякое непонятное, тот обязательно отставлял руку в сторону и говорил, что нужно сначала разобраться, взять пробы, изучить, исследовать, а только потом пытаться его уничтожить. Он очень негодовал, когда Инквизитор с ним не соглашался.  
Сейчас же все его спутники были как раз приверженцами тактики «уничтожить любую неестественную фигню, а потом разбираться». Ну, это значительно облегчало работу.  
  
— Я постою вон за тем деревом, да? — Бык сделал вид, что ему оттуда будет удобнее следить за происходящим.  
  
Озвучил свои действия только он. Сера молча посеменила назад, прячась за еще одним стволом, да и Блэкволл как-то незаметно транспортировал свое тело на десяток футов назад.  
Тревелиан только глаза закатил, стаскивая перчатку. Он раньше никогда не чувствовал, чтобы ткань соскальзывала с руки так неохотно. Это было еще одним фактором из списка странностей. Он даже подумал, что, может, действительно, стоит сначала понять, с чем они имеют дело на этот раз, когда свет, растекающийся от метки, самостоятельно потек по воздуху, словно был жидкостью.  
«Надеюсь, ничего плохого не случится», — успел Максвелл подумать перед тем, как вытянул левую руку вверх, не создавая метке дополнительных препятствий.  
Кружилась голова, а сердце билось где-то в горле — ничего необычного, когда ты имеешь дело с Тенью.  
  
Сжавшись, Разрыв начал сужаться, но стало происходить и что-то еще. Максвелл понял это, когда сапоги заскользили по земле, утягивая его в сторону.  
  
— Стоит прекратить, — предупредил он остальных, с силой отводя руку.  
  
Но связь между ней и Разрывом не прервалась. Поверхность под ногами казалась гладкой, словно натертой маслом.  
Деревья были слишком далеко, а достать из ножен меч и попытаться воткнуть его в землю, чтобы хоть как-то уцепиться, не выходило. Конечности казались деревянными.  
  
— Я не могу остановить это! — в панике вскрикнул Инквизитор, пытаясь подать сигнал остальным.  
  
Когда он обернулся, мимо, дико ругаясь, пролетела Сера.  
Тревелиан тянул к ней руку, но она была слишком далеко, ускользая из этого мира. Разрыв моргнул, поглощая ее.  
Его дыхание перехватило. Переборов свой страх, Бык в несколько скачков оказался позади него, обхватывая за живот и оттягивая назад. Ноги Максвелла приподнялись над землей, он обвис в чужих руках, чувствуя, как раздирается на части. Тело тянуло назад, метка — вперед.  
Блэкволл хватался за дерево, но ветки ломались. Подобно урагану, сносящему дома и возносящему коров в воздух, энергия Разрыва подняла полностью экипированного в металл воина, унося в себя.  
Шок и страх обуяли его от мысли о потере соратников, но ощущение того, как сил кунари перестает быть достаточно, чтобы удерживать их обоих, все равно показалось куда более волнительным.  
  
— Я держу тебя. — Руки обхватывали столь крепко, что ему чудилось, будто доспех начал гнуться, но этого было мало, когда речь шла о них двоих.  
  
Последнее, что помнил Максвелл, прежде чем отключиться — земля сверху и вспышки розово-оранжевого света.  
  
…  
  
Лиловая коробка с пирожными, заботливо принесенная неизвестно кем, почти опустела. Сначала к ней подкралась Гвен, да и не один раз, а парочку точно. Первый раз Ианто увидел, как она ускользнула с голубой розочкой из безе, второй раз она схватила песочный коржик и сделала вид, будто подошла к коробке впервые. Голубой крем, застрявший между зубов, нещадно палил ее, когда она улыбалась.  
Следующим набег на пирожные совершил Оуэн. Он никаких таинственных манипуляций совершать не стал, взял все, что его интересовало, и употребил непосредственно над коробкой.  
Заметив активность вблизи стола Джека, туда же подтянулась Тошико. Клюнув что-то, она вспомнила про какие-то дела и оставила надкушенную корзинку прямо там.  
Ианто только свериться с секундомером успел, наблюдая, как Джек засовывает оставшиеся пирожные в рот целиком, и в него все влезает. Ему хватило десять секунд.  
  
— Можете счесть меня совсем смягчившимся, но я люблю такие дни. — Капитан закинул руки за голову, откидываясь на спинку кресла с колесиками. — Спокойствие. Умиротворение. С утра еще никого не съели, никто не попытался захватить, и это в будний-то день.  
— Только полдень, — осадила его Тошико, пронося мимо него отчеты за вчера.  
  
Инопланетный паразит, не успевший распространиться благодаря тому, что Тош мониторила сводки дерматологического отделения кардиффской клиники, был успешно пойман вчера утром, исследован вечером, и осталась только бумажная часть работы.  
  
— Наверное, можно будет отпраздновать этот день как-нибудь, — пробормотал Ианто.  
— Я думала, мы уже празднуем, — удивилась Гвен и кивнула на пирожные. — Это не ты принес?  
— Хм, нет.  
— Тогда, наверное, Оуэн…  
— Еще чего, — отозвался доктор с другого конца комнаты.  
  
До того, как она успела выяснить, кто же решил их побаловать сладеньким, и начать подозревать, зеленая кнопка на рандомно крутящейся карте Кардиффа на включенном мониторе замигала. Карта стала статичной, область рядом с доками подсветилась.  
  
— А я говорила, — вздохнула Тошико, переключая изображение на свой экран.  
— Кажется, мы там недавно были. — Джек выпрямился на кресле, отъехав назад. Нахмурившись, он начал мелко перебирать ногами, подвигаясь на место. — Нападение долгоносиков? Странно, обычно они бушуют ближе к лету. Я бы тоже бушевал, некоторые носят такие короткие юбки.  
— Активность разлома не опознана, — сурово прервал ход его мыслей Ианто, изучив за спиной Тош масштаб происшествия. — Стоит проверить?  
— Разомнемся. — Капитан Харкнесс бодро потер руки друг о друга. — Гвен, Оуэн.  
— А…  
— Я за рулем.  
  
…  
  
Капитан Джек был в хорошем игривом настроении. Гвен успела порадоваться, что сидела сзади. Даже там она получала внимания сполна, когда он смотрел в зеркало заднего вида и мычал что-то из того, что он успел услышать по радио. А уж как ее бесила эта песня.  
Погода февральского Кардиффа не поддерживала настрой их шефа. Слякоть и подмерзшие лужи навевали тоску, ледяной ветер — уныние. Гвен горела желанием вступить в дело, но когда открыла дверцу и выпала из протопленного печкой салона в леденящую душу и тело непогодицу, успела резко передумать.  
Кутаясь в куртку, она спрятала ладони под мышками и мелкими шажками двинулась к Оуэну, хмуро пытающемуся оценить по прибору, откуда именно шли сигналы.  
  
— Похоже на то, что активность замечена у того здания. — Харпер кивнул на склад.  
— У нас есть все для нейтрализации долгоносиков? — уточнил Джек.  
— Да, все.  
— Ты вернул спрей после того, как брал его для личных целей?  
— Исследований, Джек. Исследований.  
  
Гвен высунула кончик языка, с прищуром поглядывая на Оуэна. Не то чтобы ей в голову приходило много способов для использования этого спрея, но она могла себе представить парочку, и это ее вполне веселило.  
  
Коричневые проржавевшие от влаги двери на склад были закрыты одним большим навесным замком, что уже представляло себе небольшую трудность. Раз он был заперт, то соответственно и то, что внутри, было заперто. «Может быть, стоило отложить момент истины и вернуться сюда вечером, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания в случае, если что-то пойдет не так», — подумала Гвен, но до того, как успела озвучить хоть половину своих мыслей, доктор Харпер тронул замок. Одна из проушин отошла вместе с ним.  
Коллеги переглянулись. Можно было, конечно, свалить все на коррозию, но с таким же успехом можно было и остальные передряги спихнуть с пришельцев на ребят, переборщивших с психотропными веществами.  
  
— Будьте осторожны, — предупредил Джек, оглядываясь и доставая револьвер.  
  
Темнота провала щели открывающейся двери, выскользнув на улицу, растворилась во влажном сумраке дня.  
Убедившись, что никто не прячется у входа, капитан позволил Гвен, оснащенной фонариком, продолжить путь.  
  
— Когда мне можно будет уточнить, что мне это все не нравится? — шепотом спросил Оуэн.  
— М-м, ну, сейчас. — Гвен обернулась.  
  
Свет ее фонаря наткнулся на бесформенную фигуру, лежащую чуть в отдалении от входа, который они миновали.  
По опыту зная коварство некоторых существ — а особенно людей, — Джек предпочел обойти ее, чтобы убедиться, где лицо.  
Фонарь высветил его ноги, блеск револьвера и в итоге руку, опустившуюся на то, что предположительно было плечом лежащего. Капитан вздохнул и поднял голову.  
  
— Долгоносик, мертв. По-видимому, недавно.  
  
Услышав «по-видимому», доктор Харпер сразу понял, что немного более точная информация не помешает.  
Облачившись в одноразовые перчатки и достав свой фонарик, не такой масштабный, как у Гвен, но очень эргономичный и функциональный, он приступил к телу.  
Долго гадать над причиной смерти не пришлось. Из спины долгоносика торчала прошедшая насквозь стрела. Пытаясь избавиться от нее, пришелец разбередил рану и потерял слишком много крови. По ее состоянию Оуэн прикинул, что смерть наступила не более часа назад.  
Вдобавок, судя по состоянию черепа, его прижало что-то тяжелое. Сложно было определить, случилось ли это после смерти или же послужило причиной. Он хотел поразмышлять об этом, но Джека гораздо больше заинтересовала стрела.  
Извлечя ее из тела, он подтянул к себе Гвен, чтобы она со своей мобильной подсветкой помогли ее рассмотреть.  
  
— Странная какая-то, — дала свое заключение Купер, пожимая плечами.  
— Не современная.  
— Полагаешь, она может быть не из нашего времени?  
— Полагаю, она из дерева и выполнена вручную.  
— Мало ли таких делают коллекционерам старинного оружия, — скептически заметил Оуэн, оставляя тело. — Надо будет загрузить его в мешок и утилизировать.  
— Может, быть и не мало, — продолжил исследования Джек, игнорируя его попытки вовлечь еще кого-нибудь в процесс сокрытия тела. — Но я не узнаю этот металл.  
  
Оуэн вздохнул и сам пошел за черным пакетом.  
  
— Ты же не можешь знать все металлы, — утешила его Гвен.  
  
Капитан смерил ее строгим взглядом.  
  
— Существующие на Земле — могу.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… его еще может не существовать? — Она округлила глаза. — Он из будущего? Только этого не хватало!  
— Я не знаю.  
  
До того, как ей вновь дали развить мысль, что-то произошло.  
Луч фонаря наткнулся на отражающую поверхность у стены, и она зашевелилась.  
  
…  
  


_Некоторое время назад_

  
  
Максвелл очнулся и понял, что умирает. Ничего нового в этом не было. Каждый раз, когда Бык заваливался на него во сне, чувство скорой смерти было очень явственным.  
Он уперся в землю, сталкивая его с себя. Тело рухнуло рядом и с недовольным «ай» пришло в сознание.  
  
— Мы умерли? — тихо спросил Инквизитор.  
  
Вокруг было так темно, что он и на фут вперед не видел. И было в этой темноте что-то странное. Он не помнил, чтобы видел ее такой всепроникающей.  
  
— Вряд ли, — кунари зашевелился рядом, очевидно, садясь, — ты вроде бы в чертоги Создателя собирался. Но если это они, будет очень неловко.  
— Кому?  
— Ну. Всем. Служителям вашей Церкви, которые обещают всякое за добрые дела.  
  
Тревелиан вздохнул вновь и, встав на корточки, попытался выпрямиться. Пространство вокруг него было свободным. Он не ударился головой и ни на какую стену не наткнулся. Ну, они хотя бы не в заколоченном ящике.  
  
— Это не Тень, — поделился он размышлениями. — По ощущениям совсем нет.  
  
С пыхтением кунари рядом встал следом за ним.  
  
— А это не та часть тела, за которую ты собрался взяться, Бык.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Темнота фыркнула. — Я нащупываю тебя.  
— Не надо меня там нащупывать. Нащупай где-нибудь в другом месте.  
  
Рука нашарила его лицо и сжала нос так сильно, что заслезились глаза.  
  
— Это точно ты, — подвел итог кунари. — Но где все-таки мы?  
— Кажется, я вижу там свет.  
  
Тонкая белая полоска прорезала темень позади от них. Если и можно было куда-то направиться, то только туда.  
Бык рядом ругнулся, став на что-то, что хрустнуло под ногами, но продолжил движение.  
Тонкая белая полоска оказалась щелью ворот. Толкнув их и насладившись душераздирающим скрипом, Максвелл прищурился от яркого света, поразившего привыкшие к темноте глаза.  
Дотрагиваясь до двери, он обнаружил сбитый замок. Вряд ли это он его сбил, ворота открывались вполне легко.  
  
— Все-таки живы, — без большого удовольствия заметил Бык. — Но понятнее не стало. Дом какой-то железный.  
— Похоже на порт. — Инквизитор кивнул в сторону воды за бетонными ограждениями.  
— Как мы тут оказались? Ты помнишь что-нибудь?  
— Помню, что… нет, не очень.  
  
Тревелиан попытался извлечь что-то из памяти, но там было пустовато. Какой-то Разрыв? Вроде они занимались каким-то Разрывом. Возможно, у них даже вышло. Но почему тогда они оказались здесь?  
Он подошел к ограждениям и положил на них обе руки, разглядывая воду.  
Место было каким-то странным. Воздух каким-то странным. Все было немного… неправильным.  
Но хотя бы Бык был рядом.  
Тот подошел к нему со спины и потрепал по затылку.  
  
— Нам надо найти… — Максвелл задумался. А кого им надо было найти?  
  
В его размышления вклинился звук, которых он не слышал раньше. Словно рой насекомых в банке, но гораздо громче и монотоннее.  
Он едва успел опомниться, когда кунари оттащил его назад за стену железного дома.  
  
Черный ящик с тем самым жужжанием проехал мимо, как очень быстрая телега.  
Инквизитор открыл было рот, чтобы вновь озвучить вопрос, ответа на который не было ни у него, ни у Быка, как тот остановился.  
Ящик был блестящим и, наверное, еще и стеклянным. Отражения на нем казались зеркальными.  
Из ящика вышло трое людей в обтягивающей темной одежде и, разговаривая, целенаправленно удалились в сторону железного дома, откуда те вышли.  
  
— Венатори, как пить дать, — сразу понял Бык. — За нами послали. Посмотри, как они дерзко идут к тому месту, где мы были. Кто-то нас сдал.  
— Что же делать? — Тревелиан всерьез обеспокоился отсутствием оружия.  
  
Скорее всего, они потеряли его в том здании, а взволнованные неожиданной обстановкой не догадались проверить его наличие.  
Максвелл приложил ухо к листу металла, пытаясь услышать, что происходит внутри, но стена была достаточно толстой, и звук не пропускала.  
Чужаки находились там некоторое время, и Инквизитор уже подумал, что, может, они там живут, когда крик, который не скрыли даже эти стены, разогнал последний туман в его памяти.  
  
— Блэкволл! — вскрикнул он. — Это он!  
  
Уже не очень заботясь о том, чем именно будет защищаться, он побежал к дверям. Позади послышался скрежет — Бык успел оторвать железную рейку от стены, схватив ее как копье.  
  
Если бы его спросили, Тревелиан бы вряд ли дал точный ответ, на что он рассчитывал, вносясь в темноту, из которой они недавно едва выбрались. Он помнил о Блэкволле, который попал в беду, помнил о том, что где-то тут валяется его меч. Помнил о кунари, резкими рывками перемещающемся за ним.  
  
Происходящее запомнилось ему фрагментами.  
Вспышки, темнота, очень громкий хлопок, темнота, ругань, снова темнота. А потом кто-то забрызгал ему в лицо какой-то едкой жидкостью, и он даже темноту видеть перестал, вместо этого осознавая перед глазами только прыгающие белые кольца.  
  
— Остановитесь!  
  
Жмурясь и пытаясь оттереть с глаз попавшую на них субстанцию, Максвелл повиновался.  
Зрение восстанавливалось медленно, но из-за распахнутых в последний момент ворот он хотя бы мог что-то видеть.  
Один из чужаков стоял прямо рядом с ним, направив на него маленький блестящий предмет. Внешне опасно он не выглядел, но Инквизитор мог поклясться, что это какой-нибудь магический артефакт — очень уж уверенно держался его обладатель, — а с артефактами шутки плохи.  
Еще один, женщина, делала то же с Блэкволлом, обнаружившимся в углу.  
Последний чужак беспомощно болтал ногами, пока Бык держал его за шкирку.  
  
— Пусть он опустит, — медленно проговорил первый, указывая на кунари со своим товарищем. — Ну!  
— Бык. — Тревелиан коротко кивнул ему.  
  
Тому идея отказываться от их единственного пленника не была по душе, но приказов он не ослушивался.  
Третий чужак мешком рухнул на землю. Он выглядел очень обозленно и ворчливо, поднимаясь на ноги, и хотя никак не попробовал отомстить за свой отрыв от земли, одарил кунари невозможно недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Кто вы? — приступила к допросу женщина. — Что вы здесь делаете?  
  
Она смотрела на Блэкволла, но тот молчал.  
  
— Инквизитор Тревелиан. — Максвелл взял на себя слово. — И мои спутники.  
— Инквизитор? — Голос женщины звучал крайне удивленно, будто он представился не Инквизитором, а каким-нибудь грифоном. — Джек?   
— Я слышал.   
— Не говори, что они попали сюда прямо из Средневековья.  
— Если тебя это успокоит, не буду.  
  
Третий свеже уроненный чужак только сплюнул и пнул ногой какую-то жестяную банку.  
А ведь день так хорошо начинался.  
  
…  
  
Гвен раньше не думала, что у них такая вместительная машина. Но когда туда влезли и они трое, и трое незнакомцев, в общем-то оказавшихся не кровожадными варварами, которыми они их сочла в первый момент, и их инвентарь, и тело долгоносика впридачу… она потерла руки друг о друга, словно совершила большое дело.  
Но в этот раз она совершенно не обрадовалась тому, что сидела сзади. Пришельцы из прошлого пахли еще как, а один из них, представленный Быком, вообще занимал столько места, что мог разместиться, только положив голову на спинку сидения, чтобы его… рога? Чтобы его рога не продырявили крышу автомобиля.  
  
— Когда закроешь Разлом, а все равно происшествия не прекращаются, — подметил Джек, изучая гостей в зеркале.  
  
Один из них был, как Гвен уже заметила, масштабен и рогат. Она предположила, что он может быть из другого места, возможно, планеты, но, по-видимому, все трое уже были знакомы.  
Второй обладал черной бородой и подозрительным взглядом. Он ей сразу не понравился.  
Третий был обрит, с чистыми волосами, и пахло от него не так душно. Нервничал.   
Она подумала, что если бы она вылезла из средних веков, а ее тут же посадили в джип, она бы и не так выглядела.  
  
— Куда мы перемещаемся? — деловито спросил последний, Тревелиан.  
— На базу.  
— На чью?  
— На нашу, — ответил Джек. — Предпочли бы остаться посреди страшного современного города?  
— Если бы я мог понять хоть что-нибудь, — удрученно заметил Тревелиан. — Зачем? Разве не стоило нам остаться там, чтобы мы могли вернуться к себе?  
— М-м-м, — Гвен сделала паузу. Она понятия не имела, как сообщить им, что они не контролируют Разлом, и это не дверь, в которую можно войти и выйти. Она предпочла промолчать, чем признаться, что они не смогут вернуться.  
  
Человек не стал уточнять, что значит ее «м-м-м», но его тревога чувствовалась. Хотела бы Гвен пообещать, что они могут помочь. Но они… они не могли.  
  
— По крайней мере, вы не злобные инопланетяне, а то бы вас пришлось того, — ободрила она.   
— Злобные кто?  
— Неважно, — и она захихикала, заминая паузу.  
  
Ну, не получился у них спокойный будний день, не получился.  
  
…  
  
Лицо Ианто Гвен запомнила надолго. Увидев гостей, он скроил такую физиономию, как будто собрался с минуты на минуту начать отстреливаться. Самым драматичным взглядом был награжден Бык с рогами, но Джонс тактично ничего не сказал и только предложил чаю.  
Инквизитор Тревелиан неуверенно согласился на это предложение, вызвав у Ианто когнитивный диссонанс.  
Поставив на поднос миниатюрные чашки с чаем, он посмотрел на самого крупного пришельца. Потом на чашки, потом опять на него. Вздохнув, Джонс достал большую кружку из-под какао.  
  
Оуэн насупился, потому что Тошико только махнула рукой на его общее недомогание в виду уроненности и гораздо больше заинтересовалась пришельцами, которые в первую очередь нуждались в прививках. От мутировавших вирусов настоящего у них не было иммунитета.  
  
— Видимых повреждений нет, — заметила она, изучив серый покров кожи взгромоздившегося на стол Быка. — Все эти раны старые. Переход не нанес физического вреда.  
— Эй, ну это ты еще не все мое тело видела, — загадочно сказал тот, играя с краем ремня.  
  
Доктор Харпер, накладывающий себе на лоб компресс, сердито покраснел.  
Второй пришелец, закативший глаза, тоже не оценил вспышку флирта.  
  
— Кажется, у нас тут второй Джек, — вздохнула Сато, поворачиваясь к остальным. — Но что теперь с ними делать?  
  
Гвен с тревогой вспомнила их предыдущий опыт с разумными пришельцами из прошлого. Прошлого… воспоминания стирались, но средства, как управлять Разломом, у них так же не было. Она не хотела это озвучивать.  
  
— Я бы их сначала покормил, — посоветовал Бык.  
  
Пока он был единственным, кто пытался разговаривать. Человек, представившийся Инквизитором, в основном оглядывался, пытаясь понять, где они находятся.  
Третий пришелец, Блэкволл, очень интриговал. Сдержанный, вежливый, в своем печально-бородатом антураже, он казался сошедшим со страниц романа Вальтера Скотта.  
Осознав, что весь вопрос с кормлением вновь на нем, Ианто вздохнул и пошел что-нибудь соображать.  
  
Джек, расправившийся с телом павшего долгоносика, появился как раз к тому моменту, когда замороженная лазанья и сосиски дошли до своей кондиции в микроволновке.  
  
— Кажется, это какие-то антенны, — поделился он с Ианто, рассматривая рога Быка с почтительного расстояния. — Возможно, он подает ими сигналы.  
— Если только к спариванию, — хмыкнул их владелец. — На них многие очень неоднозначно реагируют. Некоторые так особенно.  
  
Он бросил короткий взгляд на сидящего рядом с ним Инквизитора. Тот, убегая от ответа, решил нарушить молчание на другую тему.  
  
— Мы в другом времени, — заметил он. — Не в месте.  
  
Он брезгливо не пододвигал к себе тарелку с едой, только рассматривая остальных.  
  
— Да, — согласился с ним капитан. — И, честно сказать, я даже не берусь утверждать, какой именно временной разрыв нас отделяет.  
— Вы что-то говорили про Средневековье. Это место? Или время?  
— Навскидку. Да. Время.   
  
Тревелиан нахмурился и сложил руки перед собой, явно требуя объяснений.  
  
— Ну, доспехи. — Джек кивнул на их облачение, с которым они без особой охоты расстались.  
  
Они не хотели оказываться настолько беззащитными, но удобство и мобильность передвижения показались достаточными аргументами в пользу того, чтобы переодеться в более простую одежду.  
Ианто смог откопать на складе что-то, что подошло Тревелиану и Блэкволлу. Одежды формата Быка у них не было, но он по этому поводу не переживал. Его штаны были предназначены для любой погоды и повода, так он сказал.  
  
— Да и Инквизитор, — добавила Гвен.  
— Что Инквизитор?  
— Ну, Инквизиция вошла в историю. — Она внезапно поняла, что не настолько хорошо осведомлена в этом вопросе, поэтому предпочла замолчать.  
— Мы вошли в историю, здорово, а? — Бык подцепил на вилку сосиску и поводил ею мимо лица Тревелиана. — Ты должен это съесть.  
  
Купер чуть не расхохоталась, какое недовольное и озадаченное выражение было у Инквизитора.  
  
— Похоже на мясо нага, — продолжил пришелец и, немного помолчав, добавил. — И немного на эльфячий член. По виду.  
— Он сказал эльфячий. — Брови Тошико приподнялись.  
— Он сказал член, — хмуро добавил Оуэн, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Гвен, остановившаяся между ними, вспомнила, как в детстве ходила в зоопарк. Нынешнее действо вызывало ностальгию.  
Трое незнакомцев сидели напротив, двое из них ели, один тушевался. И бог его знает, откуда только они прибыли, но наблюдать за ними было забавно.  
  
Инквизитор не уставал волноваться. Она не упустила, как, вконец растревожившись, он осторожно взял внизу Быка за палец, а тот в свою очередь, сжал его руку, успокаивая, хотя жевать не перестал.  
  
— Вы близки, да? — не сдержалась Гвен.  
  
Словно застанный врасплох, Тревелиан спрятал руки под мышки.  
  
— Да практически женаты. — Серый пришелец не стал юлить, трепля того по голове. — Он мне тут не устает намекать. Из побрякушек одни кольца откуда-то тащит.  
— Перестань, — шикнул на него второй. — Это никого не касается.  
— Нет, но обычно ты сразу даешь понять, что я твой.  
  
Щеки Инквизитора порозовели. Он поднял смущенный взгляд на своих наблюдателей и поджал губы.  
  
— Это что-то меняет? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Нет, просто удивительно. — Тошико неуверенно взглянула на Джека как на главного знатока времен. — Разве в Средневековье не казнили за это?  
— За что?  
  
Они переглянулись. Кажется, чужаки не понимали, о чем речь. Это удивляло.  
  
— Ну вы… — Сато замялась.  
— Разных вероисповеданий?  
— И это тоже. И оба… мужчины. Самцы.  
— Так, — заинтересованно Инквизитор кивнул. — И?  
— Ну, христианство же запрещает. Запрещало. Такие отношения.  
— Христи… что?  
  
Джек вздохнул, упирая руку в бок.  
  
— Они определенно не из Средневековья.  
— Но тогда откуда? — изумилась Гвен. Она долго сдерживаться не могла.  
— Скорее всего, из какой-то параллельной вселенной. Или планеты, где развитие цивилизации как раз на уровне наших средних веков. Это объясняет и необычный металл, из которого был сделан тот наконечник.  
— Надо было сразу догадаться. Эти рога, — едко бросил Оуэн. — За них бы на костер христиане отправили раньше, чем за однополые отношения.  
— Это возмутительно! — возник Бык, потирая левый рог.  
— Ну. — Капитан Харкнесс размашисто пожал плечами. — Можно было предположить, что он попал в прошлое с какой-нибудь другой планеты и прижился.  
— В его виде непросто прижиться.  
— Да что опять не так с моим видом?  
  
По виду он уже был готов развернуть целую полемику о необходимости и пользе рогов, но в беседу вмешалась Мавануи, напоминающая о том, что занятые гостями хозяева забыли ее вовремя покормить.  
  
— Что это? — Бык поднял голову, следя взглядом за летающим пятном.  
  
Купер прикинула, как бы объяснить ему, что такое динозавры, но он уже пришел к выводу сам.  
  
— Ты посмотри, у них есть свой дракон! — Он обернулся к Инквизитору. — А ты мне говоришь, его не одомашнить. Когда мы вернемся, я точно заведу себе яйцо.  
  
«Когда». Гвен вновь вспомнила, что они так и не дали им понять, что они не вернутся. С ними явно будет труднее, чем с предыдущими гостями.  
  
…  
  
Место, куда темноволосая женщина, Тошико, тыкала Максвелла иголкой, чесалось. Пища, которой их кормили, выглядела странно, но из-за перехода он действительно испытывал голод, поэтому не побрезговал куском чего-то сырного, что осталось на тарелке. Было остро. И странно. И необычно. Как и все тут.  
Мир вокруг был напичкан магией. Вокруг все светилось и сверкало, и издавало странные звуки, которые он никогда не слышал в природе. Люди вокруг ходили с маленькими коробочками, нажимали на них, и обязательно что-то происходило.  
Да и сами люди были немного странными. Они ничуть не удивились тому, что в их мир что-то попало. Он бы удивился. А они нет. Может, им попались хорошие люди? Или все уже перестали тут удивляться?  
Тревелиан попытался запомнить их имена.  
Одного звали Джек, у него была хорошая одежда, а его зубы были такими белыми, будто выточенными из сахара. Он был тут главным.  
Второго звали Оуэн Харпер. Он ему особенно не понравился. Ходил вокруг с недовольным лицом, как будто они виновны в том, что помешали его жизни, вторгнувшись в нее без приглашения.  
Были две женщины. Очень красивые, мягкие и гладкие. Совсем как орлейские дивы, только от них не несло резким парфюмом, и пудра не сыпалась при каждом шаге.  
Большеглазую с приятной улыбкой звали, кажется, Гвин, Инквизитор, к стыду своему, не запомнил. Вторая, очень необычная на вид, была Тошико. Он таких не видел. У нее были темные глаза непривычной формы и широкие скулы. Даже у Кассандры таких не было.  
Последнего он даже имени не знал. Тот все время молчал или смотрел на Джека, ожидая, что скажет тот. Но готовил он хорошо. Та сырная вещь, которую Тревелиан попробовал, была сытной и очень вкусной.  
  
Оставленный на диване, пока остальным завершали курс… прививок? , он мог подумать о том, что делать дальше.  
Сидеть сложа руки было нельзя. Это был чужой мир, незнакомый, который не вызывал у Максвелла ни малейшего интереса, каким бы волшебным ни был. Нужно было вернуться. Он представлял, как их, должно быть, будут искать там. Как растревожатся Каллен, Жозефина и Лелиана, когда они не появятся в урочный час на своих местах.  
Кажется, единственным, кому все нравилось, был Бык. Кунари в принципе был большим любителем всего нового и необычного. Каждый элемент этого мира он поглощал жадно и с интересом, будь то пища, слишком облегающая одежда, которую он тихо прокомментировал ранее, предметы и мебель, такие скользкие, гладкие, будто сделанные из металла, но легкие, как полое дерево.  
Обхватив себя за колени, Инквизитор запрокинул голову на подлокотник дивана. Может быть, он был слишком обеспокоен, чтобы насладиться хоть каплей всего экстраординарного, что вдруг возникло вокруг? Но чем? Что-то внутри тревожно царапалось, вызывая смуту в мыслях. Вот что?  
  
Он вновь почесал свою новую метку от иголки и…  
  
— О, Создатель, — пораженно прошептал мужчина, рассматривая левую руку.  
  
Якоря не было. Совсем.  
Вот почему он так удивился темноте, в которой не оказывался последние годы. Вот почему не кружилась голова. Вот почему он чувствовал себя настолько легко вначале.  
Его левая рука была точно такой же, как правая, без каких-либо следов магии.  
Но почему он не вспомнил об этом раньше? Видимо, этот переход действительно сказался на нем. Не физически, но изнутри, заставив мысли, пребывающие с ним, раствориться в волнении от столкновения с совсем другим миром.  
  
— Бык? — позвал Максвелл, поднимаясь с места и идя в другой зал.  
  
Восседающий на столе кунари наслаждался вниманием со всех сторон.  
Оуэн с какими-то металлическими штуковинами, которые прикладывал к его спине, внимательно прислушивался. Может быть, хотел услышать, как бьется его сердце, и отличается ли это от того, как бьются их сердца.  
Тошико старательно записывала что-то на бумагу, лежающую на планшете, совсем, как Жозефина. Только у нее не было такой удобной свечи, дающей свет. Впрочем, света вокруг было достаточно. Он различил и вторую женщину, сидящую на другом столе напротив.  
  
— А их развер зависит от длины?.. — любопытно спросила первая, Тошико. — Других частей тела.  
— О, господи. Зависит, — вдохновленно подтвердила вторая, лицезрея его с другой стороны.  
  
Оуэн, наверное, уже рассматривал внутреннюю часть своей головы, так глубоко он закатил глаза.  
  
— Я закончил, — строго сказал он, разворачиваясь.  
  
Он посмотрел на Максвелла, словно припоминая, успел ли изучить его, и, припомнив, прошел дальше.  
  
— Бык, ты не уделишь мне пару минут?  
— Пару, м-м-м. Я так не играю.  
  
Инквизитор медленно закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь. В этот раз удалось не смутиться.  
Он думал, что привык к этому бесконечному неконтролируемому потоку интимного. Его почти не трогали эти истории о том, когда он впервые увидел после общих купаний кунари в ню, и у него сами собой упали челюсть, штаны и моральные ориентиры. Флирт и прикосновения, которые чаще инициировал он сам — чаще, потому что его прикосновения означали нежность и привязанность, а прикосновения Быка были личными, тесными и не предназначались для чужих глаз, — стали привычкой. Но делать это все перед людьми, которых они знали несколько часов, людьми из другого места и времени… он испытывал неловкость.  
  
— Ты же заметил, что моя метка пропала? — строго спросил он.  
  
И глаз кунари расширился, потому что тому тоже не приходило это в голову.  
Он дотронулся до его руки, словно стремясь сбить иллюзию и узнать, что магия все еще там. Но это была просто рука.  
  
— Ого, кадан, — только и смог сказать он. — Ты нормальный. Ну, то есть, ты и был нормальным, но сейчас… еще нормальнее.  
— Хм. Да.  
  
Закружилась голова, и Максвелл устало прислонился поясницей к столу.  
Он думал об этом, как о пропаже. Впервые за годы он остался без своего универсального средства против демонов.  
Но впервые за годы он остался без приманки, за которую они хотели его обгладать.  
Без головной боли.  
Без распространяющегося по руке свечения, каждый раз охватывающего все новые и новые области. Он не знал, где оно остановится.  
  
 _Он перестал умирать._  
  
— Бык. — Благоговение и беспокойство от мыслей захватили.  
  
Уже наплевав на случайных свидетелей, Тревелиан положил голову на грудь кунари, и тот обнял его обеими руками, прижимая к себе так тесно, как это было нужно.  
  
— У нас минута нежности? — спросил проходящий мимо Джек.  
  
А ему было все равно. На все.  
Порыв эгоизма и мелочного желания спасти свою жизнь захлестнул.  
Он понятия не имел, как объяснить это чужакам.  
  
…  
  
Конечно, они оказались вовсе не так просты.  
Из скомканных сложных объяснений, изобилующих такими словами как «демоны», «магия», «разрывы», Гвен успела вычленить для себя несколько тезисов.  
Тезис первый. Мир, из которого прибыли пришельцы, в корне отличался от их мира. Для них не были новостью Разлом и переход из одного измерения в другое, что так тщательно скрывалось от обычных людей в их настоящем мире.  
Тезис второй. Инквизитор обладал какой-то способностью, которой лишился, попав сюда. И способность эта была очень любопытна с учетом того, сколько сил и энергии приходилось затратить здесь, чтобы закрыть или открыть Разлом. Он мог делать это единолично, по его же словам.  
Тезис третий. Инквизитора звали Кадан.  
  
— Не думаю, что я заслуживаю столько внимания. — Блэкволл, взрослый бородатый мужчина, похожий на дровосека, неожиданно оказался очень смущен, оказавшись перед Тошико без рубашки. — Во мне нет ничего необычного, как в Инквизиторе.  
  
Присутствие Оуэна, измеряющего его жизненные показатели, его не напрягало, но вот женщина, видящая его так открыто, заставила испытать неудобство.  
Сато умилилась с того, как он пытался не опускать взгляд на нее, рассматривая стену напротив.  
  
— Мы сейчас не необычность изучаем, — мягко сказала она. — Смотрим, как воздействует на вас окружающая атмосфера, подействовали ли имунные прививки.  
— Наверное, это что-то значит.  
  
Он быстро запахнул клетчатую рубашку, подобранную Ианто, как только необходимость оголяться отпала.  
Едва Оуэн удалился, мужчина опустил голову, неловко пожимая плечами.  
  
— Не знаю, что я тут делаю.  
  
Тошико тихо вздохнула.  
  
— Иногда такое случается, — попробовала пояснить она. — Грани между мирами истончаются, и происходит так, что один мир засасывает в себя что-то из другого. Или же выплевывает что-то. Это если объяснять максимально доступно.  
— Я не глупый, — укорил ее он. — Я знаю, что есть вещи... разные вещи. Я говорил не про это.  
— А про что же?  
  
Он оглянулся на остальных, находящихся в отдалении вокруг Инквизитора. Спустился с койки и стал на ноги.  
  
— Со мной такого не происходит. Это все… все эти вещи случаются с Инквизитором. С Быком. Потому, что тот все время рядом. С другими его… товарищами. Когда они возвращаются, я слушаю истории о том, как дракон взвил их в воздух, о том, как они попали в Тень, как дети-призраки заманили их в мертвый город под озером… Но когда я путешествую с ним, ничего не происходит. Мы… устраняем обычных контрабандистов, наемников. Иногда удается спасти кого-то из заложников.  
— Вы так говорите, как будто это простые дела.  
— Но они просты.  
  
Тошико отложила свои бумаги.  
  
— Я такие истории только в сказках читала про разных Робинов Гудов и других героев.  
— Робинов Гудов?  
— Неважно. Просто все эти дела, которые вы называете обычными, на самом деле очень много значат. И то, что вы не полетали на драконе…  
  
«О, господи, у них там есть драконы!»  
  
\- …но спасли чью-то жизнь, не умаляет вашего благородства.  
  
Блэкволл тяжело дышал, смотря то в противоположную стену, то в пол.  
Они недалеко ушли в своем суждении о скромном герое романа Скотта.  
  
— Вы очень добры, миледи.  
  
И он посмотрел на нее, склоняя голову.  
А Тошико впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя этой леди.  
  
…  
  
Это была довольно странная магия. Максвеллу сказали положить руку на какой-то ящик, потом по ящику забегала яркая огненная полоска. Боясь пораниться, он отдернул ладонь, но Гвен его успокоила.  
Гвен. Она показалась самой человечной из всех, потому что все время пыталась что-то объяснить. Что-то, кроме этого ящика.  
Он посверкал, а потом его левая рука, расчерченная на синие клетки, нарисовалась сама собой на светящемся квадрате на стене.  
  
— Никаких аномалий, — подвел итог Оуэн, смотря куда-то в противоположную сторону, на другую светящуюся коробку. — Я бы сказал, что это просто обычная рука. Запястье было один раз сломано, вот здесь трещинка. Но в целом ничего странного.  
  
Инквизитор взглянул на свою кисть. Как они могли понять, что у него была травма?  
Магия была совершенно необычная.  
  
— И это значит?.. — Тошико повернулась к Джеку.  
— Это значит, что все, как всегда. Если это… колдовство… помогало вам путешествовать между мирами, то здесь оно явно не работает. Его просто нет.  
— И что делать? — на этот раз спросил уже сам Тревелиан.  
  
Они смотрели на него так, будто должны были сообщить плохие известия. Они даже не говорили друг с другом, но отчего-то все пятеро — все чужаки — знали что-то, чего не знали они. Наверное, такие случаи уже были.  
  
— Если только не… — Гвен закусила губу, запуская руку в копну темных волос, — а если дело в условиях?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Если для того, чтобы это колдовство…  
— Магия.  
— Если для того, чтобы эта магия проявилась, необходимы изначальные условия. Место, из которого они появились, предметы, которые с ними были. Ну знаете, как в фильмах ужасов! Эй, вы не любите, что ли?   
— Мне хватает будней. — Капитан посмотрел на Тревелиана: — Рука изначально в нашем мире была в таком состоянии? Или эта метка исчезла после того, как вы отдалились от места, откуда вышли? Или пропала через какое-то время?  
  
Максвелл неуверенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не помню.  
— Тогда, возможно, Гвен права. Стоит попробовать восстановить все условия. Это то, что мы можем.  
  
Гвен довольно засияла.  
  
Когда было объявлено о решении воспроизведения точной сцены утра, Инквизитор смог только устало кивнуть.  
Блеск, водоворот счастливых мыслей от того, что с ним наконец-то «все в порядке» переросли в апатию.  
Если бы его сейчас спросили, хочет ли он вернуться домой, он бы… он бы не знал, что ответил и сам.  
  
— Кому-то придется остаться, — объявил сверху Джек, но Тревелиан не понял, о чем он. — Я сегодня не здесь.  
  
Как выяснилось позднее, речь шла о том, что кто-то из чужаков должен был остаться стеречь — и он не знал, базу ли или их самих, — на ночь.  
Короткий разговор, из которого следовало, что переводить их куда-то ночевать — на этом месте Гвен громко сказала, что некий Рис точно не одобрил в их квартире трех околосредневековых мужей, — будет проблематично, завершился этим решением.  
  
— Если понадобятся еще одеяла, Оуэн знает, где их достать, — отдал последние наставления Ианто.  
  
Бык проследил за тем, как Джек взял его под локоть где-то у выхода, и вновь перевел взгляд на Максвелла.  
  
— Они трахаются, — заключил он.  
— Ясно.  
  
Не то чтобы Инквизитору было не интересно. Но куда менее интересно, чем он сам сейчас.  
Постеленная на полу лежанка была мягкой. Даже мягче, чем некоторые постели в постоялых дворах. И в помещении оставалось тепло, несмотря на то, что когда приглушили свет, Тревелиан не разглядел ни одного работающего камина.  
Блэкволл, размещенный в другом месте, зашел пожелать доброго вечера. Глаза он держал старательно закрытыми, очевидно, считая, что стоит им остаться одним, они сразу же начнут делать что-то непристойное. История Каллена все еще ходила по рукам.  
  
— Тебя что-то тревожит, — утвердительно сказал кунари, складывая руки на животе.  
  
Где-то были слышны вскрики животного. Ианто попросил их не пугаться, за что был награжден смехом Быка и изрядной долей волнения Максвелла.  
  
— Да.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Я не уверен в том, что это.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу?  
  
Инквизитор пожалел, что тоже лежит на спине. Отвернуться сейчас было бы слишком неосторожно. Кунари знал его, как облупленного.  
  
— Ты боишься, что если мы что-нибудь начнем делать, нас застанет еще и щуплый, а уж от его кислой мины потенция на пару месяцев пропадет.  
  
Тревелиан с облегчением хихикнул.  
Даже если Бык и солгал о том, какую причину волнения разглядел в нем, ему стало чуть лучше.  
  
— Знаешь, что я нашел у него в столе?  
— Что?  
— Карты с голыми женщинами. Как у нас до такого не додумались?  
— О, Создатель.  
— Смотри, у этой кустики в форме сердечка.  
— Я не хочу на это смотреть. Убери. О, действительно сердечко. Как она это сделала?  
— Это еще не самое удивительное. У них есть в-и-д-е-о. Мне показал щуплый, и это поразительно.  
— Что это — видео?  
— Нажимаешь на кнопку, и маленькие люди делают это прямо в ящике.  
— Такие уж маленькие? — не поверил тот.  
— Очень маленькие, размером с палец. Могут быть мужчина с женщиной. Или двое мужчин. Или мужчина и две женщины. Или два осла. Никогда бы не подумал, что есть такие маленькие ослы.  
— Бык, я вынужден тебя прервать.  
— Что? Появились какие-то мысли, м? Я могу помычать, если хочешь.  
— Нет, просто замолчи.  
  
Максвелл подтянул одеяло, пряча под ним нос.  
  
— Тут все странно, — промычал он из-под ткани. — Все такое яркое. Сладкое. Волшебное.  
— Обнаженное.  
— И это тоже.  
— Как бордель в Антиве.  
— Ну. Я бы не сказал… не знаю.  
— Тебя это пугает?  
— Пугает.  
  
Кунари сунул руку под одеяло, гладя его по животу.  
  
— По крайней мере, за то время, что мы тут, мы не увидели ни одного демона.  
— И нежити.  
— Был один дракончик. Но он милый.  
— И ни одного порождения тьмы.  
— И мага крови.  
— И вообще кого-либо, кто попытался бы нас убить. Последний раз, когда я прожил целый день без того, чтобы что-то угрожало моей жизни… — Инквизитор вздохнул, копаясь в памяти, — наверное, это было еще в детстве.  
— А как же тот раз, когда мы задержались в Орлее и целый день не выходили из спальни?  
— Ты на меня тогда упал с кровати, это считается.  
— Не считается, я запутался в простыне, они у них такие скользкие.  
— Да я был ближе к смерти, чем когда-либо!  
  
Бык защекотал его, и Тревелиан нехотя заерзал, смеясь.  
  
— Мы выберемся отсюда, — уверил его кунари, гладя по голове перед сном.  
  
Вот только тот уже не был уверен, хочет ли отсюда выбираться.  
  
…  
  
Наполнив самую большую найденную кружку кофе и сняв пластиковую пленку с диска с первым сезоном «Секретных материалов», купленном на рынке у пакистанца, Оуэн наконец смог сказать, что к проведению ночи готов.  
  
На всякий случай переключив монитор на запись с камер зала, чтобы проверить, не замышляют ли что-то пришельцы, он с облегчением убедился, что никаких неестественных или каких-либо других телодвижений они не совершают, и немного успокоился.  
Большой обнял маленького, положившего ему щеку на грудь, и они перестали двигаться вообще.  
Не то чтобы Харпер как-то опасался оставаться наедине с малоизученными объектами, прилетевшими черт их знает откуда, но перспектива была приятна мало.  
Он положил пистолет в ящик стола, за которым сидел, и ощутил себя в абсолютной безопасности.  
Пока не загудел лифт.  
  
Поставив агентов Малдера и Скалли на паузу, Оуэн выглянул во второй зал.  
Сжимающая сумку Тошико спешно направлялась в сторону лаборатории.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы мне нужна была компания, — едко отозвался он.  
  
 _Потому что всегда проще было уколоть, чем показаться мягким, чтобы укололи тебя._  
Сато поджала губы.  
  
— Я не ради тебя вернулась.  
— А ради кого? Них? Удержишь их своим математическим гением, если они решат удрать?  
  
Она отложила свои вещи.  
  
— Знаешь, это большая возможность изучить человеческий вид.  
— Я думал, тебя больше интересуют инопланетяне. Инопланетянки.  
  
Тошико смерила его строгим взглядом, и даже Оуэн понял, что тут переборщил.  
  
— Они из другого измерения. Это уникальная встреча.  
— Тогда все понятно. Поэтому ты решила появиться тут ночью.  
— Если завтра все получится, и они отправятся назад. — Она сделала паузу.  
  
Потому что ничего не получится. Никогда не получается так, как надо. Оуэн это знал очень хорошо.  
Воспоминания о Диане и ее надежде до сих пор терзали так больно, и эта боль каждый раз напоминала о себе, стоило поверить во что-то.  
Они только зря обещают помочь.  
  
— Я не успею проанализировать их кровь.  
— У тебя же остались образцы.  
— Да, остались.  
  
Если бы ее взгляду можно было дать имя, именем этим было бы: «Это не твое дело, отвали».  
Но он знал, зачем она вернулась. И это ему большого удовольствия не приносило.  
Тошико увлекало странное.  
Новые технологии.  
Инопланетяне.  
Инопланетянки.  
Люди из другого времени.  
Мужчина.  
Но никогда что-то из того, что просто окружало ее и было рядом.  
Ему казалось, что, отталкивая, он вызывает интерес. Но с ней это не работало. С ней ничего не работало.  
  
Она ушла.  
  
…  
  
Тошико выбрала для изучения кровь Быка. Достать ее было проблематично. Когда она делала прививку ему, понадобился такой крупный шприц, чтобы пробить толстую кожу, что еще немного, и он сошел бы за кулинарный.  
Немного огорчало, что при таком внушительном экстерьере, кровь оказалась совсем обычной.  
Она начала задумываться о том, как бы незаметно отскоблить образец его рога, когда ее покой нарушили.  
  
Средневековый рыцарь, закутавшийся в плед, как в благородную накидку, остановился в дверях, наблюдая за ней. Обнаружив себя, он поспешил заговорить.  
  
— Вы ученый, — сделал он вывод, рассматривая содержимое ее стола.  
— Да, — коротко подтвердила Тошико, убирая пробирки на подставку.  
— Я думал, что с нами остался тот, другой.  
— Оуэн.  
— Да, он. Почему вы вернулись?  
— Я… — замялась та. — Хотела поработать над исследованиями.  
— Исследованиями чего? Нас? — Блэкволл прислонился плечом к стене шкафа. — Как животных?  
  
Ей не понравилось это сравнение. Оно заставило ее чувствовать себя виноватой.  
  
— Как явления, — исправила она. Лучше звучать не стало. — Как… вы просто интересны. Может быть, кажется, что с нами такое происходит каждый день, но нет. Не на самом деле.  
— А что происходит каждый день?  
  
Рыцарь достаточно долго смотрел на кресло на колесиках и даже попытался на него сесть, когда она отвернулась, сдвигая пробирки в сторону. Кресло предательски откатилось от него, и он поспешно уперся рукой в стол, откашливаясь.  
Тошико быстро отвернулась, чтобы не обидеть его улыбкой.  
  
— Каждый день мы скорее сталкиваемся с чем-то… менее эксцентричным. Низшие формы жизни, инопланетная плесень, разросшаяся от одной маленькой клетки, попавшей сюда случайно, нападение долгоносиков, брошенный механизм родом откуда-нибудь из другой галактики.  
  
Блэкволл смотрел на нее так внимательно, как внимательно может смотреть человек, который ничего ровным счетом не понимает.  
  
— Ясно, — пробормотал он.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— На самом деле нет, — признался мужчина тут же и хрипло посмеялся. — Сейчас я понимаю даже меньше, чем когда между собой разговаривают двое магов.  
  
«Драконы. Магия».  
  
— Наверное, это очень увлекательно, — она убрала волосы от лица, — жить в мире с магией.  
— Обычно, — он пожал плечами.  
  
Конечно. Разве мог он считать, что бывает иначе? Но вот он, их мир.  
  
— У нас нет магии.  
  
Он очень удивился. Обведя глазами комнату, полную работающих мониторов, люминисцентных ламп и мигающих датчиков, Блэкволл развел руками.  
  
— А как же это?  
— Мы называем это технологией, — улыбнулась Тошико в ответ.  
— И вы в этом смыслите?  
— Смыслю.  
— Значит… — рыцарь провел костяшками пальцев по нижней губы, — вы маг.  
— Так меня еще не называли.  
  
Она скромно улыбнулась, обнимая себя за плечи.  
Мысль о том, что совсем рядом — в пяти-шести футах — находилось что-то столь необыкновенное и потрясающее, была такой волнительной.  
Тошико никогда не считала себя особенной, никогда не думала, что окажется в центре таких замечательных событий. Но они то и дело происходили вокруг, и она любила это.  
  
— Вы замерзли? — поинтересовалась она. — Я могу попробовать сварить чай. Не такой вкусный, как и Ианто, но тоже очень ничего. Вы же знаете, что такое чай?  
  
Он улыбнулся в бороду.  
  
— Я знаю, что такое чай.  
— Это да?  
— Это да.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл проснулся от того, что кто-то уже перешагивал через него под аккомпанимент:  
  
— Гвен, ты же не приходишь так рано.  
— Я просто рано встала.  
— Да, ага.  
— О, мой бог.  
  
Инквизитор постарался спрятаться под одеяло и быстро умереть, потому что Быку не было стыдно одеваться на глазах у всех, а ему за него — было.  
Когда он выглянул, мужчина в костюме, пятый из них, выталкивал в дверь Джека и Гвен, убеждая в том, что не на что тут смотреть. Потом из другой двери появилась Тошико, и тот сдался.  
  
Они все что-то делали, что-то собирали и пили черную жижу, пахнущую чем-то сгоревшим. Желудок Тревелиана подкатился к горлу, едва Оуэн с самой большой кружкой жижи прошел мимо.  
Все-таки они были странными.  
  
— У вас нет побольше телеги? — серьезно спросил Бык, когда ему вновь пришлось откинуть голову, чтобы рога не пропороли потолок их необычного средства передвижения. — Неужели нельзя было придумать?  
— Мы могли бы отвезти его на метро, — съязвил Оуэн. — Все равно сейчас никого ничем не удивишь.  
— Не настолько, — не согласилась с ним Гвен, уже без опаски севшая рядом с ними.  
— Настолько.  
— Ну ладно, ты прав.  
  
Максвелл вздохнул. Блэкволл справа тяжело привалился к нему, смотря в окно. Наверное, он ожидал, что провожать их будут все они, но Тошико осталась внутри, и он немного приуныл.  
Он был даже рад, что кунари приходилось смотреть в потолок, а не в сторону. Его экспрессии бы телега точно не выдержала. Даже Страж, удрученный и в принципе флегматичный, прошептал несколько «вот это да», пока они ехали обратно.  
У них были очень гладкие дороги, Инквизитор совсем не чувствовал движения, только голова немного кружилась, но Гвен рядом посоветовала смотреть вперед.  
Гвен была очень хорошей. Все время разговаривала, пыталась помочь. Остальные тоже были ничего, но она особенно.  
Тошико изучала. Оуэн не одобрял. Джек ходил вокруг с таким видом, будто знает, что они предпримут каждую новую секунду. Пятый тоже… что-то делал. Признаться, Тревелиан его совсем не запомнил. А Гвен была другая. Словно они — самые обычные люди, зашедшие в гости, а не вывалившиеся из другого мира чудеса. И говор у нее был, как у долийки. Она ему понравилась.  
  
Когда они приехали к порту, а жужжание в телеге стихло, никто не торопился сразу же вылезать наружу.  
Оуэн впереди нервно обнял себя за плечи.  
  
— Ну, пробуем? — спросил он Джека.  
  
Максвелл точно не знал, что они собрались пробовать, а спрашивать было неудобно.  
Вид железного дома, склада, вызывал волнение. Мужчина помнил темноту внутри, а погружаться в нее всегда было страшно.  
Черное. Непроглядное. Засасывающее.  
И он не знал, страшнее ли было это или увидеть, как рука загорается изумрудным пламенем метки, разгоняя тьму и внося в тело привычную боль.  
Без боли было жить так хорошо.  
  
Размяв ноги и шею, Бык потянулся уже целиком.  
  
— Завтраки у вас мизерные, — заметил он напоследок, — но хотя бы при очередном полете не вывернет.  
  
Он шел прямо за Инквизитором, и тот немного сконфузился, почувствовав его руку на своем затылке. А потом понял — ведь это он остановился у ворот, не идя дальше.  
  
— Все нормально? — шепнул тот.  
— Нет, — буркнул вместо него Блэкволл. — Есть ощущение, что я слишком много знаю.  
— Отретконить бы их, — с сомнением предложил сзади Оуэн.  
— Думаю, это не понадобится, учитывая особенности их перемещения, — не согласился Джек. — Главное, чтобы ничего не напомнило о том, что было. Вы же… ничего не брали с собой?  
— А что?  
— Это может быть опасно, — он сложил руки на груди. — Между предметами из разных миров тоже может сохраниться связь. Не говоря о том, что лишнее воспоминание об этом путешествии вам вряд ли нужно.  
  
Кунари понуро вернул карты с голыми женщинами владельцу.  
  
— Ты действительно веришь в эту затею? — кисло спросил Оуэн, пряча колоду в карман. — Хоть кому-то удавалось? Хоть раз? Я не знаю, зачем мы даже пробуем. Потому что они что-то там говорят про... маги-и-ю?   
— Замолчи, — шикнула на него Гвен.  
  
Тревелиан остановился, поворачиваясь к ним.  
  
— Это правда? — Сердце билось так быстро и так высоко. — Никому… никому не удавалось вернуться?  
— Конечно удавалось, — отрезал Джек. — Возможно, не в том виде и времени, что и обычно…  
— Но это не мешает пробовать снова, — прервала его Гвен. — Каждый раз. Мы делаем это. Потому что только так можно чего-то добиться.   
  
Ее рука была такой маленькой, но сжала руку Максвелла так сильно, будто та была уверена на все сто процентов.  
  
— Выйдет, я знаю, — ободрила она. — Вы же из мира с магией. Это должно что-то значить.  
— Да.  
  
Инквизитор вглядывался во тьму конца склада, пытаясь вспомнить, где именно пришел в себя.  
Его внутренний гном саркастически напомнил, что под Быком.  
  
— Не думаю, что нам стоит быть близко во время этого… чем бы это ни было, — посоветовал Джек своим спутникам.  
  
И когда те остались у дверей, Тревелиан почувствовал себе еще хуже.  
Он так не хотел.  
Так.  
Не хотел.  
Уходить.  
Так не хотел вновь возвращаться к тому, с чего начал. К метке, навеки привязавшей его к демонам, к долгу, ко всему странному, что происходило вокруг. А покой был таким сладким, пусть и в этом ненормальном месте с телегами без лошадей и магией, вплетенной во все предметы.  
  
Дверь склада за ними закрылась. Он зажмурился.  
  
…  
  
Голос кунари, раздавшийся из тьмы, чуть хрипел и вибрировал, отдаваясь эхом.  
  
— Ничего не происходит.  
— Как ничего?  
— Совсем ничего.  
  
Максвелл строго посмотрел на свою левую руку, контуры которой уже начал разбирать, дав глазам привыкнуть к темноте.  
Она не светилась. Ничего не делала. Была такой же рукой, как и утром или вчера.  
  
— Ничего не происходит, — повторил за кунари Инквизитор.  
— И я к чему.  
— Попробуй сделать что-нибудь, — посоветовал Блэкволл.  
  
И тот попробовал. Все, что может быть быть опробованным. Сжал в кулак, поднял, снял перчатку, поводил из стороны в сторону.  
Вместо паники Тревелиана захлестнула волна облегчения. Он не изменился.  
Ему показалось, он услышал точно такой же удовлетворенный вздох рядом, но не смог разобрать, чей именно. Наверное, Быка. Уж тот-то был рад остаться тут подольше. И как его самого это успокаивало.  
  
Луч света от открывшихся ворот разрезал сумрак.  
  
— Эй, вы еще здесь, — произнесла Гвен почти с возмущением, будто они играли в прятки, и она досчитала свой счет, а они не успели спрятаться.  
  
Следом внутрь заглянул Оуэн, а потом и Джек.  
  
— Не сработало, — пожал плечами первый. — Как будто могло.  
— Могло, — упрямо сказала женщина. — Но не вышло. И это странно. Мы же все сделали, как было вчера? Все трое на том же самом месте и… ничего.  
— Значит, как я и говорил, это невозможно.  
  
Оуэн говорил твердо, убеждаясь с каждым словом, что был прав, но вот радовало ли его это убеждение?  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Максвелл подошел ближе, щурясь от света. — Обычно все срабатывает.  
— Обычно — в вашем мире.  
— Обычно мы и не бываем в других мирах.  
— Значит, ваши правила на наш не распространяются, — Джек был хмурым.  
  
Наверное, они и так причинили много неудобств своим появлением, а тут еще и наклевывались новые.  
  
— Что же делать? — взволнованно спросила Гвен.  
— Пока? Только… только вернуться в хаб. И решать, что делать дальше.  
  
…  
  
Если дорога туда была проведена в каком-то напряжении, то обратная полнилась молчанием.  
Оуэн рассматривал пришельцев в зеркало заднего вида. Ему почему-то казалось, они не очень расстроились тем, что ничего не сработало.  
По первому было сложно понять, улыбается ли он, но глаза его были спокойны. Еще бы, подкатывает тут свою бороду к Тош с самым благородным видом. Харпер не досмотрел и трех серий «Секретных материалов», наблюдая через камеру безопасности за этими двумя. Пусть, Блэкволл и держался на порядочном расстоянии, но они разговаривали и явно долго. О чем они там могли разговаривать? Ему было, конечно, все равно, как он себя убеждал, но сам факт его злил.  
Инквизитор тоже особенно раздосадованным не выглядел. Его брови были приподняты, а взгляд несфокусирован. Возможно, он знал, что все не выйдет. Возможно, вся эта история с его телепортирующей рукой была с самого начала выдумкой, и они лишь хотели их выманить из хаба с целью… с какой-нибудь целью.  
Серый недовольно пялился в потолок, но недовольство его было скорее вызвано очередной поездкой, проведенной в дискомфорте, чем тем, что они остались здесь.  
  
Оуэн развернулся к своему прибору.  
  
— Что-то вычисляешь? — спросил капитан, бросая взгляд на его колени.  
— Уровень инопланетной активности, — он исправился: — Неземной активности. Когда мы прибыли в прошлый раз, он был высоким и повсюду.  
— А теперь только вокруг наших гостей? — догадался тот.  
— Нет. — Харпер нахмурился, изучая показатели. — Кажется, будто он просто рассеялся от складов. В разные стороны.  
— Может быть, поэтому не сработало? — предположила Гвен. — Вся энергия, которая должна была быть с ними, разошлась и… о, как же ее теперь собрать?  
— Никак.  
  
Сзади молчали.


	2. Chapter 2

Максвеллу показалось, Тошико и пятый не очень удивились тому, что они вернулись. Неужели все знали, что ничего не произойдет?  
Даже одежда, которую он оставил, все еще лежала на месте сложенной, хотя пятый что-то сказал про «сразу же постирать».  
Усталость от поездки отупляла. Запах резкого и неприятного в телеге вызывал головную боль, и избавиться от него было хорошо. Или нет?  
  
Чужаки куда-то ушли, наверное, решать, что же делать дальше и придумывать другой способ, как им вернуться назад.  
Рассматривая его обеспокоенное лицо, Бык наклонился и терся своим носом о его , пока тот не улыбнулся.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Кунари отпустил его, задвигая свою секиру за диван, и сел, забрасывая ногу за ногу.  
  
— Нормально.  
— Хочешь перепихнуться?  
— Вообще-то я еще здесь, — укорил того Блэкволл, не закончивший с переоблачением в клетчатую рубашку.  
— Не беспокойся, ты нам не мешаешь.  
  
Страж покачал головой и отвернулся.  
  
— Не хочу, — покачал головой Инквизитор, когда Бык вновь взглянул на него, ожидая ответа.  
— Хм. — Тот откинул голову назад, рассматривая его. — Что-то в тебе все равно есть блестящее.  
— В каком это смысле?  
— Что-то, — он тихо замычал, — довольное. Обычно ты такой, когда у тебя настроение.  
— Нет. Не на самом деле.  
— Я так и не трахну тебя без метки, м-м? Может, без нее ты совсем другой?  
  
Блэкволл отчаянно зашумел доспехами из другого угла.  
  
Тревелиан забрался на диван рядом, но не слишком близко, чтобы это можно было расценить за какой-нибудь намек.  
  
— Я могу сказать тебе кое-что? Кое-что, пока их нет. — Он сложил руки на животе, поглядывая на Стража.  
  
Но его он не боялся.  
  
— Я… — он вздохнул, — я не хотел, чтобы метка сработала. Там. И теперь мне кажется, что ничего не вышло из-за меня. Из-за моего нежелания.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что я… — Максвелл опустил голову, рассматривая свои руки, — рад, что мы здесь. Что мы можем остаться.  
— Можем?  
— Тут… — он закусил губу, не зная, как объяснить, — мир. Нет… демонов. Нет ничего… такого. Здесь тепло и… хорошо.  
— Ты как свою задницу описал.  
  
Инквизитор пихнул его коленом в бедро.  
  
— Но ты же понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Я понимаю, — ответили сбоку.  
  
Тревелиан обернулся к Блэкволлу. Застегивая последние пуговицы, тот не спешил поднимать глаза.  
  
— Здесь совсем другой мир, — помолчав, сказал он. — И он не кажется хуже нашего. Здесь столько всего, что можно осмотреть и изучить. Например, электричество. Так они называют одну из своих магий. Я узнал об этом вчера, когда пил чай с… м-м.  
— Ты хочешь остаться из-за нее, — констатировал Бык, не ждя окончания его реплики.  
  
Блэкволл нахмурился, но не стал отрицать.  
  
— Она… необычная. Самая необычная из тех, что я видел. И она близкая. И даже если это ничего не значит, я бы просто хотел узнать ее лучше.  
— Чтобы это что-то значило, нужно об этом сказать или хотя бы намекнуть.  
— Уж твои-то намеки самые прозрачные. — Блэкволл даже рассердился. — Дай угадаю, как это было. Пришел к Тревелиану в кабинет, бухнул свое хозяйство ему на стол и спросил: «Интересует?»  
  
Он действительно немного обиделся на то, что его позывы к изучению этого мира свели к интересу к Тошико, но рожденная им метафора заставила Максвелла закрыть рот руками, чтобы удержать смех. За исключением мелких деталей, так все и было.  
  
— Ага, — тут же подтвердил Бык. — И это сработало. Посмотри на него. Он со мной.  
  
Страж только вздохнул, отворачиваясь.  
Успокоившись, Инквизитор подвинулся к Быку, кладя голову на его плечо.  
  
— Ты тоже хочешь остаться? — с надеждой спросил он.  
  
Он знал, что хочет. И вряд ли дело было в только в игральных картах. Но все здесь дышало чем-то иным, новым, таким прекрасным. И даже в то время, как они с Блэкволлом терялись, кунари всегда находил повод радоваться тому, что представало перед ними.  
Еще утром тот пытался погладить дракона, но тот вскрикивал и хлопал на него крыльями, норовя клюнуть. Но он все равно был в таком восторге.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тревелиан сел, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
  
— В каком смысле нет? — Он нахмурился. — Ты же… тебе же… так все понравилось.  
— Ага.  
— Карты. Еда. Дракон. И простыни.  
— Ага. — Бык невозмутимо пожал плечом. — Это да. Но дома лучше.  
  
Максвелл ощутил непонятную досаду. Пусть этот ответ не значил так много (конечно, значил), это было то, чего не мог понять.  
  
— Там демоны, — кунари прикрыл глаз, вспоминая, — это плохо. Но их можно убивать. Как и прочих гадов. Это хорошо.  
— Для тебя жажда убивать сильнее желания жить, будучи уверенным в безопасности? — хотя кого он спрашивал, конечно, да.  
— Мы оттуда, — задумчиво протянул тот. — Там наши друзья. Товарищи. Дом. Все наше. А тут из моего только ты, да штаны.  
  
_Наше место._  
  
Инквизитор обнял себя за плечи.  
О, Создатель, как же Бык был прав. Ему не нравилось, когда он сам оказывался не прав, но он, по крайней мере, мог понять, почему.  
Он рассматривал свою руку, такую обычную и безвредную. Без метки Тревелиану было так хорошо. Спокойно. Он мог быть уверен, что она не поглотит его на следующий день.  
Но эта уверенность — единственное, что у него было.  
Он не знал, что за стенами этого здания. Не знал, как передвигаются телеги без лошадей. Как светятся эти маленькие коробочки.  
Но знал, что без метки, без Инквизитора, с той стороны будет хуже, чем с ним. Могло ли это быть исключительно его решением?  
  
Он поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Быка и благодарно погладил ее.  
Решения по ту сторону дверей принимались.  
  
…  
  
Джек выпил еще одну чашку кофе и отставил ее на овальный стол. Скрещивая руки, он обратил свой взор к монитору, где сборным образом из кусков имеющейся информации были представлены все трое пришельцев.  
  
— Я знал, что ничего не выйдет, — протянул Оуэн, и Гвен на этот раз не стала перебивать его.  
  
Молча она сидела с другой стороны стола, положив подбородок на руки.  
  
— Какие у нас варианты? — Харкнесс был уверен, что не вкладывал ничего особенного в этот вопрос, но Гвен все равно поморщилась, будто он уже предложил что-то ужасное.  
— Я набросал, — Ианто робко кашлянул, — список мест, куда их можно будет пристроить. В нашем обычном приюте будет довольно сложно адаптировать такую форму жизни как Бык.  
— Ты осознаешь, что мы имеем дело со средневековыми — практически — пришельцами, привыкшими там у себя убивать? — напомнил ему Оуэн.  
— Не убивать, — встряла Тош и опустила глаза, — но сражаться и… одерживать верх над беззаконием и жестокостью.  
— О, посмотрите, кто заговорил. Это тебе этот твой сказал… рыцарь?  
  
Сато сверкнула на Харпера глазами, но, как и всегда, смолчала.  
  
— Так и что с Быком? — вернул их к изначальному Джек, заглядывая в блокнот Джонса. — Его вид не может остаться незамеченным даже в предложенных тобой местах.  
— Ну, — тот пожал плечами, — если спилить ему рога и регулярно наносить тональный крем для фиксации оттенка кожи…  
— Ты думаешь, он так легко дастся? — усмехнулся Оуэн.  
— А ты думаешь, будет выбор?  
  
Гвен с беспокойством провела рукой по волосам.  
  
— И кто будет тем, кто скажет им об этом? — вздохнула она. — Эй. Почему вы все на меня так смотрите?  
  
Она замычала и положила лицо на стол. Как обычно.  
  
…  
  
Тревелиан поднял голову. Закрыв за собой дверь, из-за которой появилась, Гвен — он теперь был уверен — прислонилась к ней спиной, спрятав за собой руки. Качнувшись, она собралась и направилась к ним. Он полагал, не с самыми хорошими новостями.  
  
— Вы что-то решили? — сразу же спросил он, потому что она не торопилась заговаривать.  
— Да, мы что-то решили.  
  
Гвен пододвинула к себе одно из этих демонических устройств, о которых поведал Блэкволл — сиденье на колесах. Безбоязненно устроившись сверху, она сложила руки между коленей и окинула всех троих глазами.  
  
— Я раньше работала в полиции, — произнесла она так, будто они знали, что это, — и мне всегда приходилось сообщать плохое родственникам. Никогда не знаешь, кому лучше все сообщить прямо, а кого стоит сначала подготовить.  
— Мне начинает казаться, что вы с боссом родственники. — Бык упер указательный палец в висок, смотря на нее. — Давай без этой дипломатии. Все и сразу.  
— Тебе придется отпилить рога.  
— Что-о-о?!  
— Это если кратко. — Она выставила вперед ладони, словно открещиваясь от идеи.  
  
Максвелл потерся коленом о бедро яростно сопящего кунари. Помогало, но не особенно.  
  
— Пожалуй, нам все же понадобится немного подробностей, — тактично сказал он.  
  
Женщина напротив вздохнула еще тяжелее.  
  
— Мы… не хотели сообщать об этом сразу, но вы не первые пришельцы, которые оказались в нашем времени.  
— Вы что-то упоминали об этом.  
— Да. И… — Она подняла глаза. — Еще никого не удавалось вернуть. У нас нет ни… магии, а технологии еще не дошли до такого уровня, чтобы мы смогли это совершить. Мы не можем управлять Разломом… как вы управляли, вероятно, там.  
— Но что же происходило раньше?  
— Стандартная процедура, — кивнула она. — Если пришельцы не сильно выделялись среди человеческой массы, мы помогали им адаптироваться и предоставляли самим себе.  
— Что это значит? — нахмурился Инквизитор.  
— Они оставались здесь.  
— Но если… если они выделялись среди человеческой массы?  
— Ну. С этим сложнее.  
  
Может, Тревелиану и понравилось бы, что все так оборачивается. Раньше. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.  
Она говорила что-то, что-то про «ассимилироваться под остальной человеческий контент» и отпиливание рогов, а Бык отвечал «нет» на каждое ее предложение.  
  
— Но если нет других вариантов? — Она вздохнула, потому что сама устала объяснять. — Мы не можем держать вас на базе вечно. Это была только временная мера. Самое большее, что мы можем предложить — помощь в адаптации и место, где вы сможете дальше жить без пристального внимания общества. Есть одно место на Мэне, это остров, там есть несколько удаленная ферма и… условия болеее-менее комфортные. Правда, комары там местами такие, что хоть из арбалета отстреливайся, но это норма. Не пришельцы. Мы проверяли.  
  
Гвен продолжила говорить, но в голову Максвелла уже ее слова не поступали.  
_Мэн.  
Комары.  
Отстреливаться.  
Стрелы._  
И последний туман в памяти, рожденный путешествием, истончился, показывая знакомое лицо.  
О, Создатель.  
  
— А может быть, — он перебил ее довольно грубо, но не чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что его мысль была важнее, — что Разрыв просто не сработал с первого раза?  
— Конечно, есть такая вероятность, но вряд ли. Все условия, что и в первый день, были соблюдены.  
— Не все.  
  
Гвен посмотрела на него.  
  
— Нас было не трое.  
  
…  


_Некоторое время назад_

  
  
«Вот фигня-то», — подумала Сера, осознавая себя в темноте.  
  
Она не любила тьму и спокойно себе отдавала в этом отчет. Кто-то мог сказать, что тьму боишься не за саму ее сущность, а потому, что пес его знает, что она может скрывать — демонов ли, коварных магов крови, а то и вообще окажется задницей дракона, в которую они влезли вместо пещеры. Но эльфийка знала точно — это все потому, что тьма противная. Густая, как чернила, пачкающаяся, ложащаяся на все, поглощая цвета и краски. Хотя вероятность демонов и драконьей задницы никто не отменял.  
  
Сера пошевелилась и встала на четвереньки. На четвереньках в темноте передвигаться было в любом случае безопаснее — меньше шансов на что-нибудь наткнуться и шандарахнуться вниз.  
Из неприятного было то, что она все же наткнулась — на довольно мерзко пахнущее тело твари. Тело было еще теплым.  
Было ли это связано последующее с тем, как наэлектризовался воздух, пронзаясь зелеными вспышками, или это просто Разрыв выбрасывал кого-то вновь, но эльфийка поступила умно — подскочила и дернулась вперед от греха подальше. Еще не хватало, чтобы она встречалась с демонскими задницами без оружия.  
Стена оказалась совсем близко. Сера чудом не врезалась в нее лбом. На проверку это была даже не стена, а весьма такие ворота. Когда она толкнулась, одна из створок приотрылась, внося тонкую полоску дневного света. Вариантов по своему спасению от демонодыры у нее было немного — один. Колотиться что есть мочи, пока дверь не откроется, потому что ну его нахрен.  
Замок велению усилий эльфийки не поддался, но зато проржавевшее крепление проушин все же сжалилось над ней. С кряканьем гвозди вышли из своих насиженных мест, и Сера выскользнула наружу.  
Тяжело дыша, она прислонила дверь назад, чтобы та хоть ненадолго сдержала угрозу, и дала стрекача подальше от этого проклятого места.  
  
…  
  
— Эльфийка в городе. — Оуэн шлепнулся лицом о собственную ладонь и посмотрел в потолок. — И долго вы это собирались скрывать?  
— Я вспомнил об этом только сейчас, — в очередной раз сказал Инквизитор.  
  
И хотя Харпер слабо представлял, как можно было забыть о такой незначительной подробности, объяснение Джека про помутнение в памяти при путешествиях сделало его жизнь немного проще.  
  
— Говоришь, она была размером с человека? — уточнил Харкнесс на всякий случай.  
  
Инквизитор пожал плечами.  
  
— Не очень. Возможно, меньше, чем она. — Он кивнул на Гвен.  
— А у нее были крылышки? — спросила Тошико и быстро замолчала, словно укоряя себя за любопытство. Но ждать ответа не перестала.  
— Почему… — Тревелиан потер себя между бровей, — почему у нее должны быть крылышки?  
— Ну, вроде у эльфов есть крылышки.  
— У этой не было, — перебил Бык. — Лицо, конечно, у нее странное, но в целом такая же эльфийка, как и все остальные. Тонкие ноги, худые сиськи, маленькая задница, желтая голова.  
— Желтая голова?  
— Блондинка, — подсказал Джек.  
— Под это описание подходит почти вся молодежь девяностых, которые косили под Кейт Мосс, — брови Гвен взмыли вверх. — И как нам ее найти?  
— Мне кажется, — Тошико отвернулась от своего монитора, разворачиваясь к ним, — что-то, что вы сочли остаточной энергией разлома, могло быть следом ее перемещений. Мы не обратили на это внимания, потому что не считали, что гостей из… другого мира больше.  
— Мы можем отследить ее? — капитан оперся руками о ее стол, рассматривая карту.  
— Вот до этого места, здесь связь теряется.  
  
Все, даже пришельцы, посмотрели на монитор.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Инквизитор. — Этот квадратик?  
— На пересечении этих улиц находится салон для стрижки собак и кафе «Бавария».  
— Я бывал там, — припомнил Оуэн. — Отличное место.  
— В салоне? — ехидно спросила Гвен. — То-то я смотрю, хохолок у тебя стал выглядеть лучше.  
— Очень смешно.  
— А это не в «Баварии» случайно такие сдобные официантки с глубо-о-оким декольте? — Джек, кажется, тоже там бывал.  
— Я и говорю, отличное место.  
— Сера бы определенно побывала там, — подтвердил Тревелиан.  
  
Остальные с интересом переглянулись.  
  
…  
  
Сера понятия не имела, куда попала. Кажется, это было новой уловкой тевинтерцев-фигинтерцев. Или магов-крови. Или тевинтерских магов крови. Почему-то ощущения, что она находится в Тени, не было, но все вокруг было настолько нереальным, что даже она раскусила — этого места не существует.  
Во-первых, цветные безлошадные телеги. Это вообще ни в какие ворота. Ну как может повозка передвигаться без лошади, м? Ну, нет, этим мажкам ее не обмануть.  
Во-вторых, одежда. Все были одеты как-то странно. Как-то коротко и как-то липко. Сера была почти уверена, что вчера был июль, но почему-то на улице было холодно. И тем не менее, никто не торопился одеваться в шубы. Какие-то короткие куртки, какие-то мизерные юбки и чулки, всюду чулки. Даже мужчины ходили в чулках.  
Эльфийка немного смутилась чужих взглядов, хотя уж что-что, а это было на нее не похоже. Потом она поняла, в чем дело. Вокруг — ни одного эльфа, ни одного гнома, даже кунари не было. Наверное, она попала в какое-то особое человеческое место. Правда, представителя некоторой другой расы она все же встретила. Кажется, это была самка. У нее были такие огромные губы, а ресницы вились в кольца. Она сказала: «Че пялишься?» — и устремилась вперед.  
А еще повсюду висели картины. Сера не считала себя особой окультуренной, но картины-то видала. У Инквизитора были картины. С травой там, полями, речками. Одна с кораблем. Пару раз ему дарили и его портреты, и тут уж эльфийка совсем ума не могла приложить — на кой-ему его же рожа? Каждый день в зеркале и так видит, а тут еще и в раме. Она решила, что это какие-то его загоны, и тоже решила сделать приятное, нарисовав его на стене таверны в ню с писькой наперевес. Уж она-то ему польстила. Хоть Тревелиан и сразу же попытался стереть ее шедевры, успевшие их лицезреть смотрели на него еще долго с уважением.  
Но картины тут были совсем другие. Прямо очень-очень похожие на реальность. Таких талантливых художников Сера еще не видела. И ей нравилось, что они рисовали! В основном это были женщины в минимуме одежды, лишь иногда мужчины. И еда. Но зачем же было вешать это все на улице? Эх, она бы вот ту мадам в корсете лучше бы к потолку у себя прибила.  
  
Эльфийское путешествие по непонятному городу затягивалось, и она даже начала уставать. К тому же, ей стало совсем холодно.  
Она огляделась в поисках какого-нибудь постоялого двора, где могла бы остановиться, но нашла что-то гораздо лучше. То, что не спутаешь ни с чем! Вывеску с сочной пивной кружкой! О, да.  
  
Гремя монетами еще на входе в таверну, чтобы владелец знал, что она при деньгах, а не просто побираться зашла, Сера замерла в паре футов от порога.  
Как же тут было… чисто. Аж до мерзости. Все такое гладкое, блестящее, ни капли пыли, ни алкашей под барной стойкой, никто не распевает песни навеселе. Скука. Но выбора особого не было.  
Устроившись на диванчике в углу, эльфийка постучала солонкой по столу, призывая подавальщиц.  
  
Услышав шум, одна из них подбежала довольно резво.  
О.  
Какая же она была.  
Сера забыла, что она хотела, рассматривая вид. Такие мягкие, круглые, большие, такая глубокая ложбинка, а вокруг кружева-кружева и маленькая табличка с именем «Айла».  
  
— Готовы сделать заказ? — спросили чуть повыше, и эльфийке пришлось поднять взгляд.  
  
Лицо было ничуть не хуже груди. Розовощекое курносое. Красные губы и ореховые глаза.  
  
— Кажется, я влюбилась, Пышечка, — сообщила она, расплываясь на месте.  
  
Иногда ей и в непристойных местах давали за такое по шее, но эта девушка не дала.  
  
— Alla, — вдруг сказала она странным голосом, смотря на ее уши.  
— Э. — Сера почесалась. — Что?  
  
Пышечка еще раз взглянула на ее ухо и потерла кончик своего.  
  
— Ты косплеишь кого-то из эльфов? Фестиваль ВК?  
— Косплею? — эльфийка сглотнула. — Ну. Я не люблю «косплеить» эльфов. Мне по вкусу те, в ком больше мяса.  
  
Девушка смотрела на нее и молчала, очевидно, пытаясь понять, что она говорит.  
  
— Ты забавная. — Пышечка улыбнулась. — Так ты будешь заказывать?  
— Да, я… — Сера кашлянула, — кружечку эля.  
— Какого?  
— В смысле?  
— Есть карамельный, имбирный, темный, с гвоздикой. Полпинты, пинту?  
— Какой изврат! — Куда-то она явно не туда попала. — Ну. Какой-нибудь. На твой вкус, Пышечка.  
  
Девушка кивнула, черкая что-то в маленьком блокноте, и уже хотела удалиться, когда Сера бросила ей вдогонку с надеждой:  
  
— И котлетку.  
  
…  
  
Это была очень гладкая и блестящая тарелка, словно зеркальце. И котлетка на ней лежала маленькая и круглая, и странная, но зато в окружении картофельных палочек и помидорной жижки. А эль… Эль был просто ом-ном-ном, сладкий, прозрачный, слабый, конечно, но такой пахучий. Сера обхватила большую прозрачную кружку двумя руками сразу же, как Пышечка поставила ее перед ней, и приникла к золотистому напитку, от удовольствия вздрогнув ушами.  
  
— Классно сделаны, — похвалила их подавальщица и обняла себя за локоть.  
— Да я вообще вся классная. — Эльфийка отставила кружку в сторону, хватая картошку кончиками пальцев.  
— Что-нибудь еще? — уточнила та, немного помолчав.  
— Да нет, все же есть. — Сера обвела стол жестом, где уже было достаточно пищи и питья для нее. — Разве что ты тоже захочешь со мной посидеть, тогда тебе понадобится своя кружка. И тарелка. Я не делюсь, ага.  
  
Пышечка выглядела удивленной. Наверное, к ней никогда еще так не подкатывали, что было странно. Она была потрясной девкой с большой задницей, которую должен был ущипнуть уже каждый второй разумный посетитель этой таверны. Но, может, тут были другие правила.  
  
— Моя смена заканчивается через полчаса, — проронила Пышечка загадочно. — Но до этого…  
— Да-да?  
— Я могу знать, как тебя зовут?  
— Вообще, — эльфийка потерла лодыжки под столом друг о друга, — я — Сера. Но для тебя могу быть кем угодно.  
  
Та засмеялась.  
  
— Мне нравится Сера.  
  
Эльфийка счастливо фыркнула.  
  
…  
  
Брюки, в которые был переоблачен Максвелл для камуфляжа, были очень непристойными. «Джинсы,» — сказала Тошико. «Тебе очень идет, Кадан» — сказала Гвен.  
Он был настолько возмущен их теснотой и узостью, что пропустил неуместное обращение.  
Блэкволл, только издалека рассмотрев то, что ему предлагают, отказался решительно и наотрез.  
  
— Не думаю, что я вообще там понадоблюсь, — высказал свой окончательный вердикт Страж.  
  
Бык не годился для перемещения по городу, присутствие Блэкволла тоже не было особой необходимостью.  
  
— Нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет узнать ее издалека, — объяснил Джек. — Приборы приборами, но не хотелось бы привлекать лишнее внимание.  
— К тому же, когда мы найдем ее, — добавила Гвен, — лучше, если с нами будет кто-то, кто ее знает. Чтобы не пришлось долго уговаривать пойти с нами.  
— Вы не знаете Серу. Ее в любом случае придется долго уговаривать.  
  
Наблюдавший с дивана за процессом его переодевания в одежду на выход кунари несколько раз довольно сложил губы трубочкой.  
  
— Это так хорошо, что даже плохо, что так скоро вам нужно уходить, — вздохнул он. — А эти штанишки мы себе оставить не можем?  
— Буду первой модницей в Скайхолде, — проворчал Инквизитор, выправляя рубашку и прикрывая ею бедра. — Дориан бы за них…  
  
Он вспомнил, что тот покинул их, когда ему нужно было отбывать в Тевинтер, и решил, что завершать фразу было бы неправильно.  
Еще он подумал о том, что стоит сразу же написать ему по возвращению. Павус писал в ответ очень забавные письма, что ни строчка, то какой-нибудь афоризм.  
_Интересно, прочтет ли он их еще когда-нибудь._  
  
…  
  
В животике Серы было приятно тяжело, и она поглаживала себя по нему, наслаждаясь его наполненностью. Конечно, долго бы это ощущение не продлилось. Все поварихи удивлялись, насколько эта маленькая эльфийка прожорливая. Уже через час ей вновь хотелось перекусить.  
  
— Я этого не просила, — заметила она лениво-томно, когда Пышечка принесла ей бумагу.  
— Это счет, — уточнила та.  
— Счет.  
  
Ей так не хотелось углубляться в надписи.  
  
— Просто — сколько с меня?  
— Четыре фунта, двадцать пенсов. — Для верности подавальщица вновь взглянула на бумагу. — Карточка или наличка?  
— Что?  
— Оплата. — Пышечка говорила медленно, словно объясняла ребенку. Сере нравилось, когда с ней возились. — Как будет осуществляться?  
  
Эльфийка нахмурилась. Она поковырялась в кармашке на поясе и вытряхнула несколько бронзовых монет. Обычно этого хватало на приличный такой обед.  
  
— Боюсь, что мы не принимаем иностранную валюту. — Темные глаза Пышечки расширились, когда она рязглядела между монеток засушенный мышиный хвост. Он был на удачу и от отвода сглаза, Сера получила его в подарок. Сама бы она не стала тратить на такое деньги.  
  
Эльфийка растерялась. То есть… у нее же были деньги. Деньги! О какой валюте шла речь? Может, здесь расплачивались чем-то еще? Интересно, что же это такое — валюта? Точно какие-то мелкие круглые штуки. Сера где-то слышала, в Пар Воллене были такие. Они вроде бы камнями расплачивались. Жаль, у нее с собой их не было.  
  
— У меня больше ничего нет. — Для верности они вывернула кармашек и показала его подавальщице.  
— У тебя нет денег?  
— Деньги у меня есть — вот, — она показала глупой девушке на бронзовые монеты, — валюты нет.  
  
Пышечка выглядела очень озадаченной и разочарованной. Ох уж эти девушки, которых только что деньги и интересуют!  
Она взглянула на другую девушку в строгом костюме, бдительно следящую за всем происходящим в таверне. Должно быть, была у них телохранителем или чем-то таким. Обычно Сера видела в тавернах бугаев, выбивающих деньги из алкашей, отказывающихся платить. Идея того, что тут эту роль выполняет не потный вонючий мужик, а миловидная, хоть и худоватая девица, ей нравилась.  
Пышечка нагнулась чуть ниже, и эльфийка едва слышала ее слова, потому что ее грудь оказалась почти у носа.  
  
— Я заплачу, — тихо сказала она. — Если ты не уйдешь после.  
  
Сердечко Серы взволнованно забилось.  
  
— Ну. Э. Куда я… уйду. Я же обещала. — Она растерянно хихикнула и потерла затылок.  
  
…  
  
Несмотря на то, что вылазка должна была быть совершена в самом маленьком составе — составе трех человек, — и место на переднем сидении в авто еще было, Гвен предпочла сесть сзади. Ей казалось, Инквизитору не помешают ее участие и поддержка. В чем конкретно — она пока не знала.  
Они были необычными гостями. Куда более необычными, чем люди из рифта ранее. И тем скучнее.  
Смотря в окно, она вспоминала, с каким восторгом воспринимала Эмма все вокруг. Перекладывала предыдущий опыт на новые реалии и удивлялась всему. Конфетам со вкусом колы, откровенности сцен по телевизору, тому, как лаком для ногтей можно подлатать царапину на колготках.  
Все было привлекательно, все восхищало.  
Наверное, сложно удивить тех, кто привык к магии. Пока единственным, что поразило пришельцев, была пицца, которую они заказали вчера вечером.  
И как просто казалось социализировать здесь тех, кто родился в их мире и имел представления о его работе. Что же, что же они будут делать с ними? Гостями из параллельной вселенной? Не инопланетянами. Но и не обычными людьми.  
Гвен было необычно терять надежду не последней, потому что даже она уже не верила в волшебные руки и возвращение невозвратного. А они верили. Наверное, магия вселяет дополнительную веру в душу. Наверное.  
  
…  
  
Сера спрятала руки под мышки, наблюдая за Пышечкой. Вне работы она надела совсем скучную одежду. Никаких вырезов и декольте. Красная куртка и какие-то странные брюки под ними. Зато волосы, она распустила волосы. Каштановыми кольцами они упали на ее плечи, и это было совершенно потрясающе.  
  
— Ты еще здесь, — сказала она чуть удивленно.  
— Ну я же обещала дождаться, — напомнила эльфийка.  
— Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? — спросила Пышечка уже на улице. — Погулять. Я так понимаю, ты не местная. У тебя такой… оригинальный говор.  
— Я? Э-э-э. — Сера пожала плечами. — Нет.  
— И откуда ты?  
  
Эльфийка просто шла за ней. Кажется, та знала, куда идти.  
  
— Ну. Я из Ферелдена. Если по чесноку.  
— Это, — девушка отвела глаза в сторону, очевидно, припоминая такую страну, — это где-то на востоке Европы, да?  
— Ну… м-м, да? — наугад согласилась та.  
— Точно! — Глаза Пышечки загорелись. — Кажется, я читала про эту страну. У вас еще коммунизм, верно?  
— А вот это все враки, — не согласилась эльфийка, — уже давно нет, а у меня так вообще все прививки.  
  
Пышечка почему-то засмеялась.  
  
— Хочешь, пойдем в кино? — вдруг предложила она. — Я… я давно никого не приглашала в кино. Конечно, меня туда иногда приглашают парни, но парни... такие приставучие. Ты как?  
— Пойдем, — с ходу согласилась Сера, следуя за ней. На улице все же было довольно холодно, и куда-то пойти — было отличной идеей. — А что такое… это?  
— Это?  
— Кино.  
  
Девушка остановилась и взглянула на нее.  
  
— Кино, — повторила она, будто от этого стало понятнее. Наверное, рассчитывала, что Сера ослышалась. Не увидя реакции, она продолжила: — Фильмы. ТВ. У вас же есть телевидение?  
— Ну, — эльфийка вновь пожала плечами, — может быть, есть. Если я увижу, что это, то скажу точнее.  
  
Пышечка смотрела на нее, смотрела, а потом рассмеялась.  
  
— Ты такая забавная, Сера.  
  
Сера улыбнулась. Она была забавной, да.  
  
…  
  
Ианто совершенно отчетливо помнил, что Бык недавно имел продолжительную трапезу, в ходе которой уничтожил остатки замороженных запасов кебаба в морозилке и начал покушаться на плитки шоколада для Мавануи. Но он опять был в холодильнике.  
  
— Здорово придумано, — сказал тот, не поворачиваясь. Разглядел его отражение в стеклянной бутылке из-под молока. — Холодный ящик. И часто вы кладете туда лед?  
— Лед? — растерянно переспросил Джонс.  
— Чтобы было холодно.  
— А, нет, он образуется там сам. За счет кипения теплоносителя… это такая жидкость, которая обеспечивает его работу, и обращения его в пар испаритель охлаждает холодильник изнутри. Мы на этот процесс извне не влияем.  
— Удивительно. — Бык покачал головой, понюхал какую-то маленькую банку и с радостью изрек: — Варенье! Мало, но ладно.  
  
Ианто сложил руки за спиной, сосредоточенно наблюдая, как тот опускает большой палец в совершенно не подходящую ему по размеру емкость и размазывает малиново-красную массу по куску тоста. Массу, которая, кстати, походила на… О. Вот черт. Кто это положил в холодильник?  
  
— Интим, — прочитал Бык на наклейке, осторожно садясь на стул. — Ну и название у этого джема.  
— Это, — поспешил прервать его Ианто, — это не для еды.  
— Похоже на еду.  
— Это просто… — Джонс прищурился, смотря в стену. Ему не нравилось объяснять такие вещи. — Намазывают на… до того, как ты собираешься. В общем, это Джека и…  
— И твое, — заключил Бык и перевел взгляд на него. — Ясно. Я понял.  
  
Он отставил почти пустую банку на стол.  
  
— Но какой в этом прок? — не унимался он, хотя Ианто уже был сверх сконфужен этой беседой. Уж лучше бы он позволил Оуэну показать еще что-нибудь из своей видео-коллекции. Он вспомнил, с каким удивлением Бык ткнул пальцем в человека на мониторе и глубокомысленно изрек: «Они за стеклом». — Ты намазываешь это на задницу, чтобы не воняла?  
  
Джонс закашлялся.  
  
— Вообще это для того, чтобы скользило за неимением желез, вырабатывающих естественный смазочный материал.  
— А, понятно. Почему пахнет едой?  
— А чем еще пахнуть?  
  
Бык хмыкнул и наклонился вперед, кладя локти на колени.  
  
— Мы не совсем темные в этом вопросе, — сообщил он. — У нас тоже есть всякое такое. Но нормальное. Пахнет жестко, елкой. От моего кадана потом сутки так прет, как будто только что из дупла вылез. Обожаю.  
— Мы не такие суровые.  
  
Ианто постоял для приличия почти минуту, но смутительная беседа не продолжалась, он поблагодарил за это бога и уже почти собрался уйти, когда пришелец задумчиво спросил у самого себя:  
  
— Интересно, а можно ли это заменить вареньем.  
— На тосте? — из приличия уточнил он.  
— На заднице.  
— Будет липнуть к простыням.  
  
О, каким беспринципным взглядом Бык его одарил.  
  
— Был опыт?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Джонс поспешил завершить беседу.  
  
…  
  
Это. Было. Совершенно. Обалденно.  
Сера вышла из большого здания с картинами с таким адреналином в крови, что сейчас бы голыми руками пару десятков гадов удушила.  
Они зашли в место, где было много-много кресел и большое черное окно. А потом, что самое интересное, за окном вдруг начали ходить люди! Огромные! Они подглядывали за этими людьми, а те жили своей какой-то жизнью, словно так все и должно было быть. Как в постановке в театре.  
  
— А они знали, что мы на них смотрим? — уточнила она уже после у Пышечки, обнимая цветное полосатое ведро.  
  
В нем было какое-то вкусное хрустящее пшено и пахло клубникой. Пышечка предложила его выбросить, но Сера не была дурой, чтобы расставаться с такой нужной вещью. Туда потом можно будет что-то положить.  
  
— Подозреваю, что знали, — хихикнула девушка.  
— Ого, — поразилась эльфийка. — Тогда они смелые ребята. Особенно те парень с девкой, когда они… ну, целовались, а потом залезли под одеяло, а потом потух свет. И ничего не было видно.  
— Ну, у фильма рейтинг двенадцать плюс, там ничего такого и не покажут.  
  
Пышечка говорила много бессмысленных глупостей, но это в ней было и хорошо. Не была серьезной. Сере это было по вкусу.  
  
— Что тебе больше всего понравилось? — вдруг спросила она.  
— О! — Сере даже не нужно было задумываться, она точно знала что. — Больше всего та вода! Такая сладкая! И шипящая! И черная! О, я ее столько выпила, что скоро она захочет наружу, но я все равно бы выпила еще.  
— А, кока-кола.  
— Да! Да! — Эльфийка расплылась в улыбке, вспоминая напиток. Она такого вкусного ничего в жизни не пила.  
  
Когда они вновь оказались на улице, Сера остановилась, не идя за разговаривающей с ней Пышечкой. Остановилась и осмотрелась. До чего же странное место было вокруг. Но ей тут так нравилось! Она должна была увидеть больше!  
И она была так благодарна Пышечке за то, что та делает для нее.  
Припустившись следом за ней, она прыгнула перед ней и обвила ее руками.  
  
— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!  
— Эй. — Девушка сконфуженно засмеялась, гладя ее по спине. — Я очень рада, что…  
  
Сера поцеловала ее. Хотя она и не была уверена, от прилива ли благодарности за все тут или потому, что Пышечка была такой мягкой и милой. И не отталкивала ее.  
А ее губы были, как вишенка. Когда эльфийка отстранилась и провела языком по своим, то почувствовала этот вкус и на себе.  
  
…  
  
Гвен всегда нравилось, как Джек заходил в помещения. Влетая, как ужас на крыльях ночи, размахивая полами кителя, и в то же время обезоруживающе сверкая зубами и идеальной прической. Ей даже приходило в голову как-нибудь заснять это на видео, а потом попросить Тош сделать из этого гифку.  
Словом, внимание он привлекал. Почти все официантки обернулись, чтобы просто посмотреть, после кого так громко звенит колокольчик на дверях.  
Инквизитор Кадан по сравнению с ним вскользнул внутрь почти незаметно, будто и не с ними был вовсе.  
  
Продефилировав до барной стойки, Джек положил локти на столешницу и обратил свой взор на менеджера зала.  
Гвен закатила глаза и, чтобы отвлечься от созерцания капитана, еще раз сверилась со счетчиком внеземной активности. Тот показывал слабые всплески, но тут след был сильнее, чем из хаба. Она могла бы даже попробовать вычислить, где он явственнее всего.  
  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросила менеджер практически бесстрастно, за что заработала десять очков одобрения Купер.  
— Да, мы ищем… подругу. Она могла зайти сюда вчера.  
  
Гвен приподняла бровь, осторожно ведя прибором из стороны в сторону. Самую большую реакцию он проявлял, когда был направлен в сторону одной из официанток. Это было странно. Она совсем не походила на эльфийку. Если бы эльфийка могла за один день, попав в этот мир, устроиться на работу.  
  
— Это, — она повернулась к Тревелиану, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, — это же не она?  
  
Мужчина бросил один взгляд в сторону, прежде чем опустить его и покачать головой.  
  
— Она маленькая. Худая. И уши. Эти уши ни с чем не спутать. Треугольные.  
  
Гвен улыбнулась. Ее рука дернулась, чтобы погладить его по плечу, обещая найти ее, но она не стала.  
  
— Интересно. — Менеджер и не моргнула. — И как же выглядит ваша подруга?  
— Она… немного… — Джек возвел глаза к потолку, — любит наряжаться. В стиле Толкина. Но не карлица с волосатыми ногами, а скорее эльф.  
— Эльф. — Менеджер пожала плечом. — У нас бывает примерно сотня эльфов каждую неделю. Им нравится средневековый антураж нашего кафе.  
— Вы ничем не можете помочь?  
— Боюсь, что ничем.  
  
Капитан Харкнесс сунул руки в карманы, поворачиваясь к ним.  
  
— Нам повезет, если… Гвен?  
— Подожди, Джек.  
  
Что-то определенно было с этой официанткой. Приблизившись, чтобы взять новые кружки для столика в углу, она явно слышала часть их беседы, и Гвен могла поклясться, она прореагировала. Не так, как если бы разговор ее совсем не касался.  
Поставив две порции эля паре у окна, она не подошла ни к другим столиком, чтобы собрать грязную посуду, ни к стойке за новым заказом. Дверь в туалет за ней закрылась.  
«О, ну почему бы человеку и не сходить в туалет, Гвен», — сказала женщина самой себе.  
Но обычно она прислушивалась к себе, поэтому, заправив счетчик в карман куртки, она пошла следом, оставив Джека с Тревелианом на том же месте.  
  
…  
  
Обхватив руками перила, Сера откинулась назад и посмотрела на Пышечку вверх-ногами, улыбаясь.  
  
— Как ты, говоришь, называется это место? — уточнила она.  
— Кардифф.  
— Кардифф. Я люблю Кардифф!  
  
Эльфийка выпрямилась, глядя на темную воду впереди. Когда сгустился вечер, целое небо упало в море, сотни огней, словно маяков и звезд, и факелов, но таких ярких и таких разноцветных, замелькали вдали. Она могла бы тут стоять очень долго.  
От мороженого горло чуть першило, но это тоже было блестяще. Пышечка не уставала удивляться, как можно есть столько мороженого в феврале, но оно тут было совершенно особенным! Не какой-то замороженный фруктовый сок или сливки, как у них в Ферелдене, а целое буйство фантазии, орешки, шоколад, ягоды, вафля, сироп, ликер, и это все было одним мороженым!  
Пышечка неловко подошла чуть ближе, и Сера сама схватила ее за руки, обвивая вокруг себя.  
Сзади раздался тихий вздох.  
  
— Ты же не торопишься? — вдруг спросила Пышечка, и это было странно.  
— Куда мне торопиться? — Эльфийка откинула голову, кладя ей ее на плечо. — Мне некуда идти.  
— О. — Она хмыкнула осторожно. — Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
Сера пощекотала ее щеку кончиком уха, и та засмеялась громче.  
У них было время.  
  
…  
  
Гвен полагала, что дверь будет закрыта. У нее был богатый опыт открывания крючков кредиткой с другой стороны, но тут он не пригодился.  
Дверь поддалась сразу же. Официантка, в тревоге прижимающая молчащий телефон к уху, опустила руку.  
  
— Дай угадаю, срочно понадобилось позвонить маме или бойфренду? — Купер уперла руку в бок. — «Дорогуша, я видела Торчвуд»?  
— Торч… что? — Девушка замялась. — Я не понимаю.  
  
На ее бейдже Гвен прочитала имя.  
  
— Не понимаешь, Айла?  
  
Сзади подошел Джек, заинтересовавшийся беседой в углу помещения.  
  
— Вы на всех так набрасываетесь? — дрожащим голосом спросила официантка, посчитав, что капитан как главный сможет отчитать свою подчиненную.  
— Нет, только на тех, кто выглядит виновато.  
  
Айла растерянно хмурилась.  
  
— Вы же не сделаете ей плохо, да? — тихо спросила она, сдаваясь. — Не вернете обратно?  
  
…  
  
Из беседы, слушателем которой стал, Тревелиан понял ровным счетом ничего. Встречались некоторые знакомые слова, но они соединяли собой куда более странные термины.  
Миграционная служба.  
Европа.  
Нет телевидения.  
Проклятые коммунисты.  
Незнакомая девушка в платье подавальщицы знала, где Сера. Это было единственное ему важно.  
  
Она сидела напротив них на маленьком диванчике, сложив руки, и не поднимала головы.  
  
— Это неправильно. — Она сжала кулаки. — Это нарушение человеческой свободы.  
— Она не отсюда, Айла, — строго и серьезно сказал Джек.  
— Да, я слышала, — довольно резко бросила та. — Но откуда бы она ни была, она там больше не может оставаться. Я напишу заявление об убежище, потому что условия, в которых она содержалась, жестоки и неправильны.  
— Ты можешь чего-то не понимать сперва, но…  
— Она не знает, что такое туалетная бумага.  
— Она мусульманка, — быстро выпалила Гвен. — У них это не принято.  
— И кока-кола.  
— А это вообще под запретом.  
— Это ненормально. — Подавальщица покачала головой и откинулась назад. — Я не могу позволить ей вернуться в эти условия.  
— Айла, ты ведь понимаешь, что мы можем узнать твой адрес, и не спрашивать твое мнение?  
  
Гвен, явно желавшая сделать процедуру более приятной, покосилась на Джека, но ничего ему не сказала.  
  
— Это неправомерно. — Подавальщица сложила руки на груди.  
  
Максвелл устал. Так устал от всего, что не понимал. Они говорили, и их слова казались жужжанием. Он посмотрел в окно. За ним все мигало, светилось, дребезжало. Много картинок, но был ли во всем этом смысл?  
  
— Сера — мой друг, — сказал он.  
  
Он не слышал их слов. По всей видимости, он прервал чью-то речь.  
  
— Я бы хотел с ней поговорить.  
  
Инквизитор повернулся к подавальщице, смотря в ее лицо. Ее брови дрогнули, словно она силилась понять, что же надо ему — именно ему.  
  
— Мне не все равно.  
  
Она приоткрыла губы и долго дышала через рот, молча смотря на него. Джек и Гвен тоже молчали.  
А потом она сказала:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
…  
  
В отсутствии Пышечки постель перестала быть такой же мягкой и милой, как была.  
Когда они пришли в эту маленькую комнату в высокой-высокой башне с кучей окон — о, до чего бесполезная конструкция, — от усталости та почти сразу же рухнула спать, толком ничего не рассказав обо всех удивительных мелочах, которыми было наполнено ее жилище.  
Сера сразу же прониклась уважением к владелице. Она обожала мелочи, наполняя свою комнату в таверне всем ярким и блестящим, что могла найти. Так она в любое время года походила на разукрашенную елку Первого Дня. Она любила щупать их и вспоминать, как и где их достала. Были ли это выструганные Блэкволлом деревянные поделки, наконечники от стрел, засушенные цветы или маленькие бутылочки из-под дорогих ликеров. Ей редко удавалось пить такие, но пустые емкости она находила среди прочего мусора, в котором любила копаться.  
Эльфийка просто стала в дверях и озиралась. Все сверкало! Маленькие коробочки с выпуклыми мягкими кругляшками на них, длинные палочки с щелчками — она провела кончиком по стенке, и остался след от чернил. Еще были игрушки, но не такие унылые и выпиленные, а мягкие и пушистые, как зимние варежки. И самых восхитительных цветов! Розовые, лиловые, оранжевые. Что же это были за цветы, из которых доставали такую краску… Сера бы очень хотела их увидеть.  
А еще книги! Самые удивительные на свете! Ох, эльфийка никогда не интересовалась книгами, потому что все они были унылыми и состояли преимущественно из букв и мудростей. Была одна на ее памяти интересная, там были изображения людей. Конечно, ко всем она пририсовала письки и стало намного лучше. Но тут… Тут были одни картинки! Яркие, ярче, чем сама жизнь! А слов было очень немного на белых кружочках, так, чтобы было понятно, о чем речь.  
Сера не могла оторваться и листала их до середины ночи, пока не проголодалась и не исследовала еще одну маленькую комнату. Найдя там коробку с печеньем, стоящую на столе, как для нее, она продолжила чтения.  
Под утро она заснула счастливее, чем была, утопая в генеральских планах. Вот бы и там, в Скайхолде показать им что-нибудь такое! А еще лучше нарисовать самой. Ух, она бы придумала такую историю, в ней были бы совершенно потрясные цыпочки и сюжет! Ну, может, сюжета и поменьше, а побольше горячих ножек, но это же для начала, верно? Да-а-а.  
  
Когда теплые губы коснулись ее лба, она проснулась моментально.  
На Пышечке была та же одежда, но пахла она немного иначе. Мятой и чуть сильнее — вчерашними духами.  
  
— Мне нужно уходить на работу, — сказала та. — Я могу на тебя положиться?  
— Можешь прямо сейчас, — пообещала Сера и потянула ее на себя.  
  
Пышечка рухнула на нее, смеясь, и уперлась руками в постель, заглядывая в ее глаза.  
  
— Я в смысле, ничего, если я оставлю тебя одну? Ты же не уйдешь?  
— Не, не уйду, — кивнула эльфийка, улыбаясь, — пока еще осталось печенье и книжки на той полке.  
— А, — она проследила за направлением пальца, — комиксы. Обожаю их.  
— И я! — сразу же воскликнула Сера.  
  
Они целовались, пока Пышечке не пришлось встать.  
  
— Я оставила тебе на кухне завтрак, — сказала та, — в холодильнике есть еще картошка и рыба. Ты же сможешь разогреть в микроволновке?  
— Э.  
— Ну, думаю, я приду раньше, чем ты соберешься обедать.  
— Да, отличный план!  
  
А потом Серу как отрубило, потому что было еще раннее утро, которое она не любила, за окном висели сумерки, а ее девчонка уже ушла. Проснулась она, когда стало более-менее светло, и надоело лежать.  
Завтрак на кухне она оценила в полной мере. На большой белой тарелке лежала красивая яичница, полоски бекона и бобы. А на маленькой белой — кусочки хлеба, намазанные сладким оранжевым вареньем. А самое приятное — рядом же стояла кока-кола.  
Эльфийка на какой-то момент потерялась. Сев на стул, она сложила руки на коленях и почувствовала себя непривычно. Неловко.  
О ней так заботились. О ней никто так не заботился. То есть, конечно, ее вытаскивали друзья из задниц, подкидывали деньги на выпивку, когда она просила, и никогда не отказывали в помощи, но ничья опека не была такой милой и нежной. А ведь они были знакомы всего… день?  
Она щупала маленький цветной квадрат, висящий на ленте на шее. Кажется, вечером ей что-то понравилось, и Пышечка разрешила оставить это себе. Как она была добра.  
Хорошо, что сложные мысли Серу надолго не брали. Закусив бутерброд с вареньем, она выбросила из головы все и просто наслаждалась тем, что было.  
А потом звонки все испортили.  
  
Сначала звенела коробка в углу. Звенела так, будто в ней были спрятаны колокола. Эльфийка не на шутку перепугалась. Звон был достаточно громким, а это никогда не было хорошим знаком. От греха подальше Сера спряталась под стол, где решила переждать тревожный сигнал. Он окончился достаточно быстро, но она уж решила перестраховаться и осталась в безопасном месте. Ну, сначала она запаслась к-о-м-и-к-с-а-м-и и остатками печенья, а потом только ощутила себя гарантированно спокойно.  
  
А затем раздался второй звонок. Уже ближе и громче, и это было страшно.  
Сжав картинки и яростно дожевывая печево, эльфийка зажмурилась и подготовилась биться, если в ее домик заглянет чужак.  
Но зазвенели ключи, по полу прокатился сквозняк от открывающейся двери и это был всего лишь милый голос Пышечки, прервавший ее мирное существование:  
  
— Эй, я вернулась.  
  
…  
  
Почувствовав, как они отходят назад, Тревелиан и сам понял, что лучше Сере будет увидеть сначала его, а не еще каких-то незнакомцев.  
Но реакция была немного странной.  
  
Эльфийка выбежала в коридор встречать свою новую подругу, раскинув руки. Она довольно засветилась, заметив ее, но стоило ей обратить внимание на присутствие посторонних — особенно его, — она сразу скисла.  
  
— О, нет. Ты тоже тут. .  
  
Она озадаченно почесала голову.  
  
— Я и… я и забыла, что инки-пинки был со мной, когда мы сюда прилетели. Как странно. И стремно.  
— Ты знаешь этих людей? — уточнила девушка Айла, поворачиваясь вполоборота, чтобы та рассмотрела их.  
— Его, — Сера ткнула пальцем в сторону его лица, — знаю. Но это не очень хорошо, да? Что ты тоже здесь. Я уж думала, что хоть где-то от тебя можно спрятаться, но не-е-ет.  
— Ты не хочешь их видеть? — Подавальщица шагнула влево, словно сейчас могла вытолкнуть всех нежеланных гостей и все наладить.  
— Да нет, ну. Он свой.  
  
Она привычно потрепала Максвелла по волосам, и даже он немного пал духом от того, как быстро улыбка соскользнула с ее лица.  
  
— Учти, если сейчас снова будут какие-то задания, то я не, не-не-не, у меня выходной. Отпуск! Каникулы! У меня свободное время, вот так-то. — Она сложила руки перед собой. — Я наконец-то нашла место, где не тухло и не уныло. Так что ты это, на демонов сегодня без меня.  
  
Айла внимательно слушала ее, и ее выражение лица было знакомо Инквизитору. Примерно с таким он слушал чушь, о которой говорили с ней Гвен и Джек.  
  
— Мы можем просто поговорить?  
— Я не люблю говорить, эй, ты же знаешь.  
  
Эльфийка отвела глаза и шмыгнула носом.  
  
— Ладно, о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
— Об этом. — Он вздохнул. — Обо всем. О том, что нам надо идти.  
— Куда это идти? Я никуда не хочу идти.  
— Домой. Туда, где наше место.  
— Я не хочу домой! Мне и тут хорошо.  
  
Она с опаской оглянулась на Айлу, которую Гвен тронула за плечо, уводя в другую комнату. Девушка не хотела уходить, но Гвен была настойчива.  
  
— Я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, где именно мы оказались, но тут здорово!  
  
Эльфийка рассказывала что-то об этом мире, но Максвелл начал подозревать, что теперь не понимает и ее.  
  
— У них тут есть книги с картинками и словами, — заявила она, усаживаясь на комод, чтобы было удобнее рассказывать. — То-о-оненькие такие. Но яркие! А еще кока-кола. А еще есть стекла, за которыми живут великаны, у них очень интересная жизнь, хочу я сказать!  
— Да, Бык говорил что-то о таком. — Он вздохнул. — Только про маленьких людей. Они там… за стеклами… вроде как сексом занимаются.  
— Ядрена вошь, я знала, что такое тоже можно увидеть! — Она плеснула руками. — Ох, что за место. То карлики, то великаны. Ну разве не круто?  
— Ну. В некотором роде.  
— В некотором роде? — Сера фыркнула. — Да брось! Сколько мы тут? Неделю? Я уже забыла. У них есть картины на улицах, мороженое с шоколадом, печенья в коробках, цветные истории в маленьких книжках, блестящие ящички, гуделки, вон, ты говоришь, долбежка за стеклами, я еще не видела, но это надо проверить.  
— А еще тут нет демонов.  
— О. — Она задумалась. — Действительно. Я не видела тут демонов. И гномов. Были какие-то губастые, но они почти мирные.  
— Все… — Инквизитор повел плечом, — такое другое, да?  
— Точно!  
  
Он прислонился затылком к стене, втягивая носом теплый воздух протопленного помещения.  
Сера сидела рядом на комоде и болтала ногами. Она выглядела такой счастливой, такой заинтересованной. Этот мир очень подходил ей и ее странностям. Намного больше, чем ему. Глупые мысли о том, что попытка вернуть ее — лишь эгоистичный путь вернуть себя, тронули край его сознания, но он почти сразу же пришел в себя, прислушиваясь к голосу разума. Как и много раз до этого, он говорил с интонациями Быка.  
  
— Ты бы хотела здесь остаться? — тихо спросил Тревелиан.  
— О, да! — закивала Сера. — По крайней мере, на годик. Или на другой. Тут столько всего неизученного! Я, конечно, не люблю новое, но, знаешь, обычно новым оказывается вид демона, подлец или сорная трава. Никогда такие классные штуки. Смотри.  
  
Она показала ему что-то яркое, висящее на шее.  
  
— Пышечка подарила мне, — с гордостью сказала она. — Это называется ф-э-ш-к-а. Я не знаю точно, зачем она, но там шестьдесят четыре гига.  
  
Эльфийка погладила шнурок, на котором висела фэшка.  
  
— Не знаю, что такое гиги, — с меньшим энтузиазмом прибавила она. — Но Пышечка! Ты ее видел?  
  
Сера снизила голос до громкого шепота.  
  
— Я знаю, ты по мужикам, но скажи же, она ягодка! Что за щеки, что за глаза! Да и титьки! Там на каждую по три моих ладошки надо! Это любовь с первого взгляда!  
  
Максвелл усмехнулся, глядя, как та обнимает себя за плечи и, зажмурившись, довольно покачивается.  
  
— А еще она так вкусно целуется. Обычно все те, с кем я целовалась, пахли пивом или колбасой. Нет, я не скажу, что это плохо! Но… она вишневая, понимаешь?  
  
Инквизитор представил, как бы было, если бы Бык вдруг оказался на вкус вишневым. И покачал головой. Нет. Пиво и колбаса его вполне устраивали.  
  
— И это мы еще не заходили дальше поцелуев, но думаю, что…  
— Сера.  
  
Она замолчала, поднимая на него глаза.  
  
— Ну, слушай, не порть мне момент. Я знаю, что ты сейчас начнешь разговаривать и убеждать меня в том, что ты прав, и я знаю, что ты прав. Но дай мне хотя бы на минутку, еще на минутку представить, что я смогу остаться. Что у нас все будет здорово. Я, знаешь… Пышечка…  
  
Эльфийка как-то растерянно отвернулась, словно пытаясь разглядеть ее за закрытой дверью.  
  
— Я запомнила, как ее зовут, — она вздохнула. — Айла. А я никогда не запоминаю. Но на ней было написано. Вдруг… вдруг я больше никогда не встречу такую? Которую запомню, а?  
— Конечно встретишь.  
  
Он отошел от стены.  
  
— Ой, ну перестань, перестань, — для вида запротестовала Сера против ободрения, но сама обняла его длинными руками, кладя подбородок на плечо.  
  
Они прощались, и огорченная Айла совала ей в подарок листок бумаги с цифрами, а эльфийка неуклюже успокаивала ее фразами вроде: «нечего разводить сырость». Джек вернулся с кухни со стаканом воды, и девушка осушила его одним махом.  
  
— Тебе полегчает, обещаю, — уверила Айлу Гвен.  
  
Она говорила так, будто знала это точно.  
  
…  
  
«Ну вот, это последний шанс».  
На этот раз для всех понадобилась не одна безлошадая повозка, а целых две.  
Инквизитор старался смотреть в окно, но к нему прижималась Сера, расплющив лицо о стекло, и это было сложно.  
Он прикрыл глаза.  
«Последний».  
  
На веках рисовались картины, ждущие его в будущем и жившие в прошлом. Луга и холмы Ферелдена, заснеженные шпили Морозных Гор, мокрая зелень Изумрудных Могил, Западный Предел, песком скрипящий в воспоминаниях.  
Каменные лабиринты Скайхолда, древесное тепло таверны «Вестника приют», поскрипывание его кресла за рабочим столом.  
Визуальные, вкусовые, звуковые образы заполняли мозг, вызывая ностальгию и предвкушение.  
Он постарается не забыть, каково было и здесь.  
Счастливое лицо Серы, когда она рассказывала обо всем таком непонятном и влекущем. Тревелиан не думал, что она будет долго печалиться по поводу потери, но сейчас она была расстроена и молчалива.  
Прощаясь, Блэкволл поцеловал руку Тошико, и та засмеялась, словно он рассказал неловкую шутку. Она отказалась ехать с ними, сказав, что кто-то должен остаться в хабе, следить за Разрывом с больших к-о-м-п-ь-ю-т-е-р-о-в. Ей тоже было тяжело. Оуэн стал тем, кто остался в хабе следить за тем, кто следит за Разрывом.  
Когда они вернулись из жилища Айлы, Бык сидел на железном мостике, спустив с него ноги в воду. Небольшой дракон возился рядом с ним, склевывая с пола шоколад, которым тот его кормил. Если бы Максвелла спросили, как выглядит слово «идиллия», у него бы был ответ.  
  
— Если не выйдет, тебе все же придется спилить рога, — невозмутимо напомнил Джек, выбираясь на улицу.  
— Ха. Ха. Ха.  
  
Кунари ткнул пальцем Инквизитора в плечо.  
  
— Смотри, чтобы все вышло, — хмуро попросил он. — Я с ними расставаться не планирую.  
  
Максвелл деловито кивнул, будто от него что-то зависело.  
  
А что… что если действительно ничего не выйдет? Как вчера? Конечно, теперь с ними была Сера, и теперь он знал, что то, что он делает, правильно, но… если это зависело не только от этого?  
Тревелиана била тревога по мере приближения к железному дому у порта. Они были еще далеко, но ничего не происходило. У него даже чувства чего-то магического не было.  
Он так часто поднимал свою руку, рассматривая ее, что та могла уже чисто из жалости хотя бы раз мигнуть. Но она не мигала.  
  
Чужаки шли за ними, все трое, и о чем-то говорили. Он услышал слова «реткон» и «приют», но не мог понять, какое они имеют отношение к происходящему.  
Темнота за огромной металлической дверью дохнула сыростью и холодом.  
Максвелл замер.  
  
— Да, Тош? — раздалось сзади.  
  
Блэкволл обернулся, будто надеялся ее там увидеть. Но ее не было. Джек говорил с маленькой затычкой в ухе.  
  
— Ничего? — Он поднял глаза на Инквизитора. — Ничего не происходит.  
  
Он повернулся к пятому рядом, коротко качая головой.  
  
— Никаких изменений. Разлом не активен здесь больше.  
— О.  
  
Гвен дотронулась до плеча Тревелиана. Через металл прикосновение почти не чувствовалось.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — сказала она.  
— Почему — жаль? — уточнил он.  
  
Неужели… неужели?..  
  
— Боюсь, что это все, что мы можем сделать, — мягко объяснила женщина. — Мы хотели помочь.  
  
Как будто от этих слов ему стало легче.  
Нет. Так быть не могло.  
Они не могли. Остаться тут.  
Он был уверен, Сера довольно заулыбалась.  
  
Глаза Гвен были огромными, когда она смотрела на него, держа уже за обе руки. Они должны были успокаивать, но он бесился все больше.  
Бык рядом с досадой рычал. Блэкволл закрыл глаза.  
Джек развернулся, чтобы вновь вернуться к повозке. Пятый подошел ближе. Очень близко. Наверное, предложит начать пилить Быка прямо сейчас.  
А потом Гвен посмотрела вниз и воскликнула:  
  
— Постойте!  
  
И это было то чувство.  
Головокружение, тошнота, внедрение чего-то извне.  
Перед глазами крутился мир, язык прилип к сухому небу, левая ладонь зазудела так, что захотелось содрать кожу, лишь бы избавиться от этого ощущения.  
Зеленая царапина пробежалась по руке, как рана от невидимого перочинного ножика. Все шире и глубже, только наружу сочилась не кровь, а огонь Метки.  
  
— О, — только и сказал кунари, отступая на шаг назад. — Ну слава яйцам.  
  
Он пощупал себя за рог и победно улыбнулся.  
  
Джек наблюдал за ними молча с чуть приоткрытым ртом, то ли в удивлении, то ли в недовольстве от того, что существует что-то, чего ему не понять, пока с ним вновь не заговорила затычка.  
  
— Да? — рассеянно спросил он воздух. — Что-то непонятное, Тош? Я тоже это вижу.  
  
Когда туман рассеялся, Максвелл посмотрел на Гвен, все еще держащую его за руки. В уголке ее глаза влажно заблестело.  
  
— О, у тебя получается, — сказала она дрожащим голосом. — Получается. Я знала, Кадан.  
— Меня…  
— М?  
— Меня зовут Максвелл, — он закашлялся.  
— О. — Она стушевалась. — А я думала… Вот так всегда. Только познакомишься и уже расставаться.  
  
Метка разгоралась, выплескивая энергию, которую сдерживала все это время, и Инквизитор знал, куда ее направить.  
Тьму разрезал яркий луч, пронзая, как стрела — мягкую плоть. Узким наконечником внутрь до маленького отверстия и вскользая глубже, расширяясь. А потом стрелу выдернули, и хлынул свет.  
  
— Вам пора, — напомнил Джек.  
  
Они держались дальше, Тревелиан успел предупредить их о том, что случилось в прошлый раз. Гвен последняя касалась ворот, заглядывая внутрь. А они шли дальше. _Туда, где было их место._  
  
Легкое тело Серы оторвалось от земли, уносясь в пустоту, Блэкволл качнулся, следуя за ней.  
Максвелл обернулся, рассматривая чужаков, принявших их и оказавших такую помощь, и благодарно кивнул. Гвен улыбнулась. Лицо пятого рядом посветлело. Лицо?..  
  
— Хорошо, — негромко сказал тот, но он слышал, — когда все на своих местах. До поры до времени.  
  
И он не говорил так раньше. Инквизитор не слышал этой мягкости, потому что точно бы узнал ее.  
Глаза его загорелись, и миражом это было или правдой, но он понял.  
  
— Солас!  
  
И его поглотил Разрыв.  
  
— Что значит Солас? — любопытно спросила Гвен, поворачиваясь к Ианто.  
  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
  
…  
  
Полумертвой от усталости кучкой Инквизитор Тревелиан нашел себя уткнувшимся лицом в траву.  
Собравшись, он отжался от земли и огляделся. Звук возвращался. Неужели его опять кто-то уронил?  
Вместе с возвращенным звуком к сознанию пришел и зовущий голос.  
В молодом парне с рябым лицом он узнал одного из интендантов.  
  
— Инквизитор? — спросил тот и попытался помочь ему встать.  
  
Максвелл раздраженно отверг помощь, выпрямляясь.  
  
Блэкволл уже стоял рядом, потирая голову. Он нащупал большую шишку. Бык вставать не брался, сложив руки на животе.  
  
— Жара, — прокомментировал он. — Земля прохладная. Хорошо.  
— Что… что только что произошло? — растерянно спросил Инквизитор у всех сразу. — Вроде бы мы… мы утром шли сюда устранить Разрыв и… ничего не помню.  
— Инквизитор, вы пропали на три дня.  
  
Парень кивнул, когда Тревелиан пораженно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Мы искали вас здесь, но никак не могли найти, пока кто-то не увидел свет Разрыва.  
— Разрыва? Где… где?  
— Ну, он пропал.  
— Это хорошо. Не помню, как закрывал его.  
  
Бык потянулся и наконец соизволил оторвать свое тело от земли.  
  
— Наверное, нас крепко приложили в этот раз.  
— Всех сразу?  
— А что в этом такого?  
— Ну да.  
— Нам нужен небольшой отпуск. Вино, карты, дракон. Что насчет?..  
  
Максвелл только улыбнулся, отряхиваясь от травинок и земли, застрявшей в прорехах доспеха.  
Сера мотала головой и жестами показывала Блэкволлу за их спинами довольно красочные картины их будущего отдыха. Когда она уперла язык в щеку изнутри, имитируя, по мнению Стража, очень интимное действие, Инквизитор обернулся и сверкнул на нее глазами. А она засмеялась и захлопала себя по груди.  
  
_На ее шее все еще висела флэшка на шестьдесят четыре гига._


End file.
